


这么小言要什么标题！

by mt009



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, bottom!Jensen, ooc, top!Jared, 小言, 蠢, 逗比
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt009/pseuds/mt009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen是一位永远都无法准确抓住重点的老板。<br/>虽然号称片段灭文法，但我真的不会（´・ω・｀）大概又会写成完整的文吧_(:з」∠)_随意啦</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 他们都不属于我。

1

 

在与第N任男朋友分手半年后的今天，Jensen的第N任助理也上交了辞职信。

人生有得就有失。

比如说我们的主角Jensen Ackles，28岁时就有了自己的建筑事务所，去年，也就是30岁的时候获得了美国建筑师协会金牌奖，如今是LA最炙手可热的建筑设计师。但我们亲爱的Ackles先生因为平时过于害羞内向，话不多有点无趣，导致跟每任男朋友都交往不长。

不过与男朋友分手的事通常只会让他消沉个一两天，但助理离职会让他手忙脚乱直到新的助理入职——他实在不太会跟人打交道，假如没有一位能干的助理帮他打理各种人际与洽谈事物，他一定会被自己糟糕透顶的社交表现弄得生意全无。

捏着下方有助理亲笔签字的辞职信，Jensen坐在他那张舒适的老板椅上皱着眉头思索了很久，最终叹了一口气，用温和的语气说道：“加薪20%。”

Jensen对事务所里的同事以及自己的助理都相当慷慨大方，给出的薪水是其他事务所同行想都想不出的价。他觉得自己应该是个不错的老板，薪水付得多，从不八卦，下班时间也不会去找同事们的麻烦。

不过在他助理眼中，他是个完全搞不清重点的老板。

“不，Jensen，”助理跟在Jensen身边工作了两年，他们之间的关系也算亲密，“感谢你的慷慨，但是我真的不需要你给我加薪，我只想辞职。你知道吗，自从来到这个事务所上班之后，我跟前前任男友只约会过五次，跟前任男友约会过三次……两年，Jensen，两年里只约会过八次，所以我现在没有男朋友，我实在是受够了！”

Jensen屏息听完助理的话，嘟囔着“我跟前任们的约会次数还不到八次呢”。在他看到他甜美可爱的助理小姐露出即将发怒的表情时，他意识到自己说错了话，于是他诚恳地低下头说道：“抱歉，只是……呃……我的工作比较忙……”

“够了，Jensen！你忙只不过因为你是个工作狂！”助理无奈地揉了揉眉心。谁也不忍心对Jensen这么好看的人发脾气——就连他自己偶尔也会说，他从小就很害羞，不太敢跟人交流，但偶尔说错话或者太内向不理人，人家好像也不会责怪他，他自己也弄不明白怎么回事——他好像都不知道自己长了一张什么样的脸，也不知道别人对着他这张脸其实都发不了什么脾气。

只是有时候Jensen太惹人生气。

“我真的得休息一段时间，”她看到Jensen的嘴唇动了动，似乎蠢蠢欲动地想给她开假期以挽留她，于是她立刻抬手阻止了Jensen接下来的话，飞快地说道，“然后再找一份不太忙碌的工作——至少让我每周有时间跟男朋友约会。好了，Jensen，不用开别的条件了。我需要辞职。我会留到新任助理入职，祝你好运。”

 

 

2

 

Jared Padalecki准时来到Ackles建筑事务所参加面试。他之前也预想过很多种情况，比如这里的咖啡不太好喝，或是老板太苛刻什么的。不过在见到老板之后，他发现之前的预想大半都是错的。咖啡味道很棒，就像这里的每个人都是煮咖啡高手一样——不过他现在还不知道，这里的每个人的确都是煮咖啡高手，因为他们有个工作狂的老板。而老板，Jared不得不承认，这里的老板长得真不错，但看上去好像比他这个来参加面试的人还紧张似的。

Jared在心中打起了小鼓，他有点怀疑是不是自己的发型不太对，或是西装有点紧看上去不得体，以致让对方对他有了什么错误的印象而紧张。

面试过程也……怎么说呢，也诡异地很顺利。因为老板基本不讲话，而刚好，Jared很擅长演说，他为自己准备了一大段面试的讲稿，噼里啪啦说个不停。其间，老板还帮他添过一次咖啡。

他真是个不错的家伙。

还长得这么好看。

Jared对这里的老板印象不错，他希望自己能顺利入职。

面试第二天他就接到电话通知，对方在告诉他面试通过之后，又问了一个非常奇怪的问题。

“请问你有女朋友吗？”

Jared愣了一下，然后讷讷回答说“没有”。他不知道自己是不是应该说明一下自己的性向，但这个时候补充一句“也没有男朋友”似乎有点怪，于是他挠挠头，决定还是先不提这个了。

“哦，好的，Padalecki先生，明天上午9点，签了合同你就能入职了。薪水方面我们老板会亲自跟你谈，不过这个你不用担心，他从不压价。”

哇喔，老板果然是个不错的人。

 

 

3

 

上一任助理小姐离职之前只给了Jared两条忠告——

1 在任何重要的洽谈场合，尽一切努力阻止老板直接跟对方对话。如果他有什么需求，你们先沟通，然后你再跟合约方商谈。记住，尽一切努力。

2 如果老板提出他要加班，忘记你的职业素养吧，早点回家洗澡看看球赛什么的。他一个人待在办公室里也不会有事的。

Jared虽然感到奇怪，但还是微笑着点头说记住了。

可他不太赞同第二条忠告。

 

 

4

 

很快，Jared就明白了第一条忠告的重要性。

他的老板，LA最有名的年轻建筑设计师Jensen Ackles，长了一张堪比好莱坞明星的好看脸蛋，审美品位出众，创意独到，对任何工作一丝不苟，人虽然有点内向害羞，但也算是个温和的家伙。

只不过，他好像永远都无法准确抓住重点，也永远都有办法让原本热络的场面瞬间冷下来。

倘若学校里开一门社交课程，无论考试满分多少，Jared敢肯定，他家老板一定百分之百次次不及格。

事务所里的其他同事也都是非常优秀的建筑设计师，每年总有无数笔大订单雪花一样飞进这里。一个事务所老板实在太重要，Jensen有不错的业务眼光和商业头脑，但他真的、真的不太适合跟人谈事。

Jared突然觉得自己压力巨大。

“Ackles先生，这是E-Pro那边传真过来的合约，如果你现在确认细节无误的话，我马上打电话过去定时间签署正式的合约。”Jared走进Jensen的办公室。

他来这里上班差不多快两个月了，大概因为刚离职的那位助力小姐个头比较娇小，以致老板到现在都还没适应他的身高。每次他过来找老板，他家老板都会很紧张地一下子挺直后背，满脸“老兄你站在那里就好不要太靠近”的表情。

不过现在他老板正穿着衬衫背对着门趴在桌上画建筑设计草稿，“唔”了一声之后又不吱声了。Jared尴尬地站在Jensen身后，看着他翘起的屁股，假咳了两声。

你知道的，Jensen长得真的非常不错。

品味也不错。

而且，同性相斥在gay之间完全就是屁话，是不是同类，Jared一眼就能看出来。

刚好，他老板也是个gay。

Jared觉得自己这样的视觉动物被吸引完全是理所应当。

——好吧，虽然老板他有点罗圈腿。

不过瑕不掩瑜，或者说，缺憾让完美更完美。

“Ackles先生？”Jared试探性地又叫了一声。他刚刚好像已经说得很清楚了，“现在”确认细节，“马上”回电。

还在伏案画草稿的Jensen又“唔”了一声，但还是趴在那里不肯动一下。他的注意力好像全都放在了他身下的那张纸以及他手中的那根已经被用得很短很短的铅笔上了，完全没反应过来现在是谁在跟他说话。

事务所里的其他设计师也开玩笑说过这里的生态食物链，虽然老板看上去在金字塔最顶层，但实际上，老板的助理才是站在天际俯瞰一切的神。

Jensen在做设计的时候，Jared一般都不太敢去打扰。他总是很投入，一个项目先画许多草图出来，再根据实际情况和对方给出的预算挑选几个可行性高的方案来出设计图。对甲方来说，乙方给出的方案当然是多多益善，而对Jensen来说，这就意味着要投入更多时间和精力。

但他看上去似乎乐此不疲。

见Jensen还没反应，Jared只好把视线从Jensen的屁股上移开，走过去把整理好的传真放到Jensen手边。一直没动的Jensen迫于无奈终于动了一下，他漫不经心地抬头看了一眼，两年来的习惯让他的视线高度还停留在前任助理小姐的身高水平，结果只看到一排西装纽扣。

看着Jensen紧张地握了一下铅笔，视线慢慢从纽扣勉强上移与自己对视，Jared在心里叹了一口气。

很好，老板又被吓了一跳。

“呃……放这里吧，我马上就看。”Jensen说话时也没想过要站起身，还说着说着又转过头继续画起了他的草稿。

Jared看了一眼腕表。

距离下班还有4个小时。

但就凭这一个多月里老板的表现，他敢肯定Jensen口中的“马上”应该是7~8小时候之后。那时他可能会泡杯咖啡稍微休息一下，顺便看两眼合约，再接着工作。

Jensen Ackles是个不折不扣的工作狂。Jared也因此常常陪着他到深夜才下班。

不过Jared暂时还不介意这些，他刚结束了一段令人伤心的恋情，现在单身。酒吧让人兴味阑珊，电视节目更是无聊透了，待在办公室里还能看看他好看的老板，顺便赚一笔可观的加班费。

但今天的合约方大概有点介意Jensen拖到深夜才看合约。

“我今天必须给对方回电，不然明天的日程可能会被打乱。”虽然前任助理小姐没教过，但领悟力极高的Jared在这一个月里已经准确找到了老板的致命弱点。

日程，日程，日程。

安排好的事被打乱，时间规划出问题，工作上的事变得乱糟糟——每一样都能杀死Jensen Ackles。

果然，在听到“明天的日程可能会被打乱”这句话之后，Jensen立刻放下手中的铅笔，积极抓起传真过来的合约，一边扯开碍事的领带读着它一边往自己的办公桌那边走去。

老板扯领带的动作也该死地性感撩人。

一名合格的助理是不该对老板在工作时间里的任何表现抱有什么奇怪幻想的。

何况，Jared觉得他老板应该是个性冷淡。

一定就是！Jensen甚至连冷笑话都说不好！无趣到跟他保守的爷爷一样！

Jared内心突然歇斯底里起来。

Jensen稍微花了一点时间把合约看了两遍，告诉Jared说没问题，然后他又犹豫了一会儿，这才问道：“能不能……找个人帮我代签合约？我不喜欢E-Pro的老板。”

Jared立刻否决了老板的提议。

Jensen闻言，有点沮丧地嘟囔着“好吧”。

“我觉得你不能因为个人好恶就逃避自己不喜欢的事。”感觉对老板说教好像不太好的样子，Jared挠了挠头，但他必须让Jensen明白到场签合约也是他分内的事。

“你说得对。”Jensen点头，“我会忍住不去揍他的。”

虽然听上去像是开玩笑，但Jared完全笑不出来，还紧张得出了一身汗，因为Jensen的表情认真得就像是要是明天见了E-pro的老板，他一定会忍不住上去狠揍对方一顿。

Jared在心里默念前任助理小姐的第一条忠告。

尽一切努力。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

5

 

Jared发现Jensen确实非常讨厌E-Pro的老板，当然了，他发现自己现在也很讨厌他了。之前他一直都是在跟对方负责这个项目的总监接触，还没见过E-Pro的老板。他早该料到，能让Jensen这种看上去冷淡却十分温和的人不喜欢的家伙，本人一定讨厌到让人想老拳相向。

Jared以自己的灵魂保证，他对E-Pro老板的第一印象那么差绝不是因为他偏心自家老板。

签署合约的每个环节都很顺利，Jensen还一副不肯说话的样子，偶尔想开口也是因为Tony Bach——就是E-Pro的老板——又说了什么让人听了不太舒服的话。每当这个时候，坐在Jensen旁边的Jared都会微微倾身靠近Jensen，询问他是否还有别的附加条件需要跟对方商谈。Jensen会因为Jared的话暂时分神，他总是摇头说“没有”，然后Jared会小声告诉他如果有一定要跟他说。

在被打断好几次之后，Jensen难得聪明地看出Jared就是不想他在这种场合向对方的老板一边竖中指一边骂脏话，他也答应过要忍住不去揍对方，于是就面无表情地低头看着摆在自己面前的合约，拿起钢笔潇洒地在最后签上了自己的名字，然后将合约递给对方。

Tony拿到合约，对着Jensen的签名吹了一声口哨，一边在上面签上自己的名字，一边自说自话地称他已经在附近一家有情调的餐厅订了座。

“如果我们聊得足够愉快的话，我们可以再去酒店开一间房。”

Tony这句话让Jensen脸上露出一种类似猫咪吃到劣质猫粮时的表情。他抿了抿嘴唇，搁在自己腿上的双手愤怒地攥紧拳头，但忍了一会儿，只是干巴巴地说了一句“我很忙”。他觉得这句不算“失败的社交辞令”，就算说了，他的助理应该也不会在时候提醒他说话要委婉。

坐在他身旁的Jared也看见Jensen奋力握紧的拳头。

他以为Jensen真的会冲过去痛揍那个在工作时间还开着恶心无聊玩笑的家伙。

可Jensen居然忍住了。

Jared更讨厌E-Pro的老板了。

他又靠过去对Jensen低声说道：“我们可以回去了。”

忍得生气的Jensen迁怒地嘟囔了一句“我知道”。他起身，连签有Tony名字的合约都不想拿。Jared手快地帮他拿过来，冲对方露出他招牌的阳光笑容，说道：“合作愉快。”

“希望下次还有机会合作。”Tony意有所指地看了Jensen一眼。

“希望下次合作的时候，Bach先生的职业素养能跟上来。”Jared依旧满脸笑容。

Tony闻言露出惊诧的表情，随即恼羞成怒地沉下脸：“多谢你的忠告，我觉得你的职业素养也就如此了。”

正准备走的Jensen听完Jared和Tony的对话，硬生生收回脚步，朝Tony投去毫无感情的一瞥，说道：“至少他就算整天跟我待在一起，也不会让我有冲动告他性骚扰。但是你会让我一边冲你竖中指一边骂脏话一边掏手机报警。”他说完，想了想，觉得自己好像还是说了点“失败的社交辞令”，于是低着头心虚地大步离开了这个有Jared Padalecki的会议室。

回去的路上，Jared开车，Jensen坐在后座。他很紧张，因为从前每当他说了什么不该说的话，助理小姐一定会唠叨一路。但直到他们回到事务所，Jared都没开口说过一句话。

真奇怪。

中午吃外卖的时候Jensen还花了一点时间来思考过这个问题，然后迟钝地发现，今天首先对那个Tony说出“失败的社交辞令”的不就是Jared吗？

Jensen用力咬了一口披萨，突然觉得Jared是个有点失败的助理。

不过他现在心情很好，决定就不炒Jared鱿鱼了。

 

 

6

 

Jared觉得自己花在Jensen、或是花在去想Jensen上的时间越来越多了。

Jensen就是个彻头彻尾的工作狂，假如没人提醒他，他会一直待在工作室里工作工作工作，不关心时间，也不关心外面发生了什么——当然，新闻还是要看的，但除了新闻，他就过着类似住在果壳里的生活一样。

他也不是没有努力改变这种现状过。

比如定个闹钟提醒自己该叫外卖了，可如果那天外卖送迟了，他就又会把自己关在工作室里工作工作工作，完全想不起来自己叫过外卖这回事。

上个礼拜，他突然盛赞事务所里的一位女同事换了发型很漂亮，大概他还在得意自己这次终于说对了话，结果对方很无奈地告诉他她半年前就换成这个发型了。

老板转型失败。

所以Jared又多了一项工作，这不是Jensen安排的，而是他自找的。

提醒Jensen按时进餐，提醒他该回去洗澡睡觉了，提醒他再过几天就是哪位同事的生日需要提前去预定蛋糕……除了日程预约之外，Jared的记事本上还额外记了一大堆无关紧要的小事，而这些全都是他帮Jensen记下的。

这是个不妙的信号。

你知道吗，Jared Padalecki，你的老板到现在还没习惯你的身高，看到你还会紧张，而且他是个性冷淡！

就算Jared内心如此凶狠地劝导自己，但他还是忍不住去想Jensen的事，还是忍不住以自己都没想到的毅力去帮Jensen解决他生活上一些细枝末节的事。

那甚至都不属于工作范畴了！没有哪个助理会在下班之后还时刻不忘盯着时钟，按时打电话给老板提醒他回家睡觉！

他刚刚结束了一段令人伤心的恋情——前任背着他还跟别人保持着为时不短的肉体关系。真见鬼了，他抱着认真的态度跟对方谈恋爱，连结婚的事都想过了，谁知道最后发现对方是个烂到不能再烂的家伙。

他还以为自己会一直沉浸在这种不知是难过还是愤懑的情绪里，结果刚上班就让他遇见了他那个完全离不开助理的老板。

他有预感，这又会是个悲伤故事的开始。

可是他……完全无法自拔！

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

7

 

Jared领到了入职第六个月的薪水，这是他暗恋老板的第133天。

他的老板，LA最富有才华的建筑设计师，大概也是最帅的建筑设计师……以及情商和社交技巧最低的建筑设计师——Jensen Ackles，又伏在他那张同样有名的桌子上画着设计草图。看了一眼手表，站在门外的Jared犹豫着到底要不要提醒他到下班时间了。

Jensen的事务所每半年给员工提一次薪，为了庆祝第一次提薪，Jared提前一周就跟每位同事都打了招呼，约在这周五晚上——也就是今晚去酒吧，他请客。他第一个约的人是设计师John的助理Zoe，因为她是去全事务所最好说话的人，而他最后一个约的人就是他家老板Jensen。

这绝对不是说他就是全事务所最不好说话的人，而是Jared一直觉得像Jensen这种工作狂貌似完全不需要泡吧这种休闲活动。他犹豫了两天才终于在某天加班结束后加装不经意提起，这样，就算被老板拒绝他也能挽回一点面子。出乎意料的是，Jensen居然立刻就答应了，爽快得让Jared还以为自己出现了幻听。

事情居然就这么轻松搞定了。

……才怪！

Jared Padalecki，你看你的老板现在是准备收拾东西去酒吧的样子吗？

Jared盯着他老板迷人的翘臀，双眼几乎放空。

振作一点，说不定老板他把这一点点忙完了就会跟同事们一起去酒吧了！

……愿望总是美好的。

Jared又看了一眼手表，同事们似乎都收拾得差不多了，他低头搓了搓脸，终于鼓起勇气走进办公室，轻轻喊了一声Jensen的名字——对，现在Jensen已经允许他直呼名字了——完全不意外地，Jensen没理他。

Jared又喊了一声，伏在桌上的Jensen终于哼了一声。

“你还记得吗？上周你答应我的，今天跟我们一起去酒吧……”Jared都不知道Jensen有没有在听。

Jensen过了好一会儿才有了一点反应，他停下工作中的手，抬头看了Jared一眼，仿佛终于想起他确实答应过Jared这回事。但现在他的工作还没完成，一时半刻没法下班。

看出Jensen根本不想下班的意图，Jared有些沮丧地抿了抿嘴唇。

“酒吧地址？我把这个做完就去。”

万万没想到Jensen居然会提出这个建议，Jared突然对他老板的情商刮目相看。他在Jensen废弃不用的草稿纸上飞快写下地址，还体贴地留了酒吧的电话。Jensen看了一眼地址，接着又继续起他的工作。

Jared只好先带着其他同事一起去了酒吧。

同事们在酒吧里玩得很高兴，毕竟有Jared在就绝对不会冷场。同事们都喜欢这个来了半年的新同事，脾气好得没话说，人也温暖得像冬天里的太阳一样，女同事都惋惜他是个gay，而男同事都有点惋惜自己居然不是gay。

“哇喔，Jared居然输了！”同事们看着John和Jared同时亮出手里的底牌，大笑着鼓掌，纷纷把酒杯推到Jared面前。Jared无奈地喝了两杯酒，他拍着肚皮说自己真的喝不下了，起身去了洗手间。

他坐在马桶上给Jensen打了个电话。

大家在酒吧里已经玩了两个多小时了，Jensen还没来。当着同事的面，Jared居然有点不好意思跟Jensen打电话，只要一个人躲进洗手间里。

Jensen果然还在工作。

无奈地垮下脸，Jared做了一个十分艰难的决定——他把自己的信用卡交给Zoe，自己一个人又跑回了公司。猜到没他在，Jensen大概又忘记叫外卖了，他顺路买了芝士蛋糕一起拎回公司。

说起来，事务所里一直有两大奇迹：Jensen情商这么低居然还能混得这么好，Jensen这么工作狂居然还不生病。第一个奇迹，其实也不算非常特别的事，一般有特殊才华的人，就算情商低一点也总会有人卖帐的，但第二个奇迹就真的只能是奇迹了。Jared很注重锻炼，他每周至少有4天要去健身房，可Jensen看上去就像那种一直待在办公室连散步都不肯下楼的人。

回到公司，Jensen办公室的灯果然还亮着，Jared拎着蛋糕走进去，认命地切好蛋糕装进盘子里，还主动煮了咖啡。在他的提醒之下Jensen才放下铅笔吃了一块蛋糕，接着又抓着头发开始修改草图。

又是陪老板加班的周末前夜。

Jared实在搞不懂自己怎么就脑子进水地又跑回来了，虽然加班有加班费和好看的老板可以看，但今晚他可是跟同事在酒吧里玩呢，难得的放松，他曾经的最爱！

好吧，暗恋中的人都有点不正常，尤其当暗恋对象是个工作狂时，这种不正常的症状会愈发加重。

Jared就端着一杯咖啡靠着Jensen的办公桌，安静地看着Jensen在他的草稿纸上画画涂涂。时间在等待中居然也走得异常快，当Jared再次想起确认时间的时候，居然已经快11点了。这时，Jensen也恰好放下铅笔，他起身揉了揉脖子，端起已经冷掉的咖啡喝了一口，转身时因为看到Jared而吓了一跳。

老板，刚才为你切蛋糕的人就是我。

Jared在心中无声叹息。

“你不是去酒吧了吗？”Jensen现在有点混乱，“难道你一直没去？我们现在去还来得及吧？”他说着看了一眼压在手边的地址，作势真的要去车库开车去酒吧。

虽然彻夜泡吧也没问题，不过Jared觉得既然是周末，还是让老板多休息一下比较好。而且现在说不定同事们也走了，再去好像……好像……

也可以的样子！？

就他和Jensen两个人！

 

 

8

 

Jared和Jensen两个人去了酒吧，同事们果然都走了。

但他们什么事都没发生，而且Jared因为太兴奋喝多了。

他在洗手间里吐了好久。

幸运的是，Jensen好像没怪他。

更幸运的是，Jensen居然还把醉到不省人事的他载回了家。

不幸的是，他们还是什么事都没发生。

Jensen把喝醉的Jared一个人扔在客厅的沙发上就独自回房洗澡休息了。

第二天腰酸背痛地在沙发上醒来的Jared捂着脸哀叹为什么自己的老板情商低还是个性冷淡！

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

9  
　　  
　　Jensen爬起来洗了个澡，准备去厨房做点早餐然后去公司加班。刚刚下楼就听见他的助理捂着脸重复为什么他的老板情商这么低。迟疑了一下，Jensen觉得他的助理说的应该就是他。他对自己的情商低已经有了相当程度的了解，也试图改变过，但每一次都以失败告终。  
　　不过现在的情况——  
　　走下客厅的Jensen看了一眼立马从沙发上弹坐起来满脸惊恐的Jared，顿了一下，这才解释道：“呃……我昨天加班的时候没注意时间，错过了你们的聚会……”  
　　他想告诉Jared，他不是故意不去酒吧的。  
　　不过他显然搞错了重点，而且他自己完全没意识到。  
　　显然Jared在意的不是那个。  
　　糟糕了，老板好像听到他抱怨的内容了。  
　　Jared觉得自己快爆炸了。  
　　他来事务所半年，刚涨薪，今天是他暗恋老板的第134天——不，他还不想因为“背后说老板坏话被老板听见”这个蠢透的理由被炒鱿鱼！  
　　更让他不安的是，他不知道Jensen有没听见他说“性冷淡”这个词。  
　　想起上次Jensen对E-Pro老板的态度，Jared默默在心里为自己判了死刑。  
　　他的人生真是糟透了。  
　　跟暗恋的老板一起喝酒，什么都没做就算了，还吐了。被老板好心带回家，这都什么没做也就算了，还被老板听见他在背后说他性冷淡。  
　　Jared Padalecki，你的运气真是糟透了，幸亏你最近没买什么理财产品。  
　　年轻人沮丧地坐在沙发上，沮丧地在心里自我解嘲。  
　　Jensen看着不安吞咽着津液的助理，有点理解他这么紧张的理由——毕竟没有谁会喜欢背后说自己坏话的人。不过情商低这种评价，Jensen也习惯了。Jared说得没错，而且他自己很清楚，一个聪明干练从不抱怨加班的助理就是他的救世主！他不会因为救世主说他两句情商低就恼羞成怒地把人家炒鱿鱼。  
　　叹了一口气，Jensen犹豫了一下，继续说道：“我现在去做早餐，吃完了要去公司。你……”他挠了挠头，刚想习惯性要求Jared跟他一起去公司，但转念想到今天是周末，“你可以用我房间的浴室洗个澡，吃完早餐我可以开车送你去附近的地铁站。”  
　　他希望自己的表现能稍微挽回一点自己的情商在Jared心中的评价值。  
　　Jensen的话让Jared错愕地抬起头。  
　　等等，他是不是因为太沮丧而出现了幻听？  
　　Jensen说要借他浴室洗澡？  
　　嗯。  
　　还说要做早餐？他们一起吃？  
　　还要开车送他去地铁站？  
　　Jared一个鲤鱼打挺从沙发上跳了起来。  
　　“我回家换了衣服就去公司加班！”  
　　Jared Padalecki复活，可喜可贺。  
　　  
　　  
10  
　　  
　　Jared觉得在自己老板的浴室里幻想一点不太切实际的事非常猥琐。他想起他念大学时班上一个中国来的留学生同学，个子小小的，有点严肃，但人不错。  
　　这个时候当然不是无缘无故想起那家伙。  
　　Jared想起同学说过的一个词，叫慎独。  
　　对，慎独。  
　　上帝正注视着他。  
　　Jared把沐浴露涂在身上，调动起全身上下所有的忍耐力和自制力，认认真真地洗完了这个正直的澡。  
　　吹风机就挂在镜子旁边，他打开开关对着镜子吹头发的时候，突然想到Jensen拿着吹风机吹着他那头短短金发的样子。  
　　有点可爱。  
　　Jared露出一抹笑容。  
　　走出Jensen的房间，Jared已经闻到可丽饼的香味了。揉了揉肚子，他下楼走进厨房，穿着T恤和运动裤的Jensen正把平底锅里的可丽饼摊进盘子里。他很自觉地走过去帮Jensen把盘子端上餐桌，Jensen转身递过来一瓶枫糖浆。  
　　他又做了两份培根煎蛋，一盘沙拉，Jared局促地坐在餐桌前，有点想过去帮忙，又觉得自己这么大只站在Jensen后面一定很碍事。  
　　他缩了缩肩膀，不知道自己怎么突然变得这么青少年。  
　　一定是因为Jensen没有生气炒他鱿鱼。  
　　于是他就更爱Jensen了。  
　　这简直就是个深渊！  
　　Jensen把煎蛋和沙拉端上桌，又从冰箱里拿出果汁，给他和Jared一人倒了一杯。接着他拉开椅子坐下，拿起餐具就吃了起来。过了一会儿他这才注意到Jared的视线，还以为Jared觉得早餐不合胃口，他吞下嘴里的煎蛋：“我有点赶时间……没有仔细研究菜谱……”  
　　意识到是Jensen误会了，Jared根本不想说他是因为还沉浸在“Jensen做早餐”这个事实中无法自拔才发呆的。手忙脚乱地抓起手边的餐具，Jared把煎蛋塞进嘴里。  
　　他猜Jensen的厨艺应该不怎么样，虽然煎蛋和可丽饼卖相都还挺好看。不过就算难吃到事后他得吃胃药，他也无怨无悔！  
　　不过事实跟想象好像总有点偏差。  
　　Jared没想到Jensen的厨艺居然这么好，简单的培根煎蛋居然能做得这么好吃！  
　　他的老板果然是个谜。  
　　Jared吞下嘴里的煎蛋，忍不住称赞。Jensen好像依旧不太习惯别人这么直接的赞美，握着餐具的手有些不知所措地搁在盘子两边，他挣扎了好久，直到红色在脸上彻底蔓延开，他这才不好意思地说了一声“谢谢”。  
　　两人吃完早餐，Jared主动提出帮Jensen洗盘子，这样Jensen可以趁着这段时间上楼换衣服。争分夺秒差不多已经成为Jensen的本能，因此他完全没有理由拒绝Jared这个完美的提议。  
　　虽然老板情商很低，经常抓不住重点，但他害羞的样子很可爱，厨艺居然也这么棒。  
　　Jared在心中遗憾地哀叹。  
　　可他为什么就是个性冷淡。  
　　Jared叹了口气，认命地刷起了盘子。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

11

大概是因为吃了Jensen亲手做的早餐，Jared觉得自己是跳着舞回到家的，又跳着舞换了衣服，然后跳着舞离家乘坐地铁去公司。直到接连被三个漂亮女孩借口塞了电话号码之后，还沉浸在自我世界中的Jared这才意识到自己现在的笑容似乎太夸张了点。  
不好意思拳起手掩住嘴，Jared竭力调整了一下表情，希望不会再有可爱的女孩因为他的表情而误会。  
他居然会因为一顿普通得再普通的早餐开心成这样——  
Jared Padalecki，你是中学生吗！  
可是笑容却不受控制地再次蔓延在年轻人的脸上，他忍耐了一会儿，最终还是放弃了，只好低头一个人偷笑。  
好容易到了公司，他走进老板的工作室，Jensen已经坐在电脑前工作了许久，手边摆着一堆刚刚打印出来的设计图。这是E-Pro的新订单，他们成立了一个新的项目组，原本设计图已经全部做好，却因为对方在需求和预算方面都做了一点调整，连带Jensen原本已经完成的设计方案也要一起修改。  
第一次遇到这种情况的Jared本想直接拒绝E-Pro的要求，或者他们另外再签署一份新的合同，当做新的订单来处理。Jensen看过对方的新需求，觉得不需要太多改动，加上每次跟E-Pro签合同都需要两边的老板面谈，已经连续被恶心了几次的Jensen根本不想见Tony那个糟心的家伙，便决定不签新合同，当做上次订单的收尾工作处理了。  
只不过又要加班几天了。  
虽然Jensen加班已经是常态，但这次的加班相当于没有任何额外收益，况且说到底还是E-Pro方面自己的工作失误，Jared想想又有点憋屈。  
叹了一口气，Jared走到堆满各种设计稿的桌子旁边，习惯性地开始按照Jensen在上面标注的编号分开装订好。做完这些之后，他又帮Jensen收拾了桌上其他乱七八糟的东西。  
虽然一旦投入工作，Jensen基本就像完全感知不到外界刺激一样，对Jared而言幸运的是，他的这位工作狂老板已经完全习惯了他的身高以及块头，至少不会在回过神的时候被他的存在吓一跳。而且Jensen也习惯了Jared就在他身边忙来忙去帮着他收拾工作室，帮他整理文件，一副对他全然信任的模样。  
“Jared。”修改到一半的Jensen叫了一声他的助理，让他帮忙从墙边的书柜上拿本书给他。Jared停下手里的工作拿书递给Jensen，Jensen嘟囔了一句“谢谢”，眼睛还目不转睛地盯着电脑看了好一会儿，这才匆匆翻开手边的书。  
一旁的Jared觉得他这位专注工作的老板长得真是非常非常英俊，全神投入工作的样子也格外迷人。想想今天是自己暗恋老板的第134天，年轻的助理内心不免又有点酸涩。  
一开始不肯告白只不过因为觉得这只是一时的迷恋，上一段恋情的阴影还在，Jared认为自己应该慎重一点。之后就是E-Pro的那次，Jared到现在还记得Jensen对那个该死的Tony说至少他的助理不会让他去告他性骚扰。Jared一开始很开心得到了Jensen的信任，可是那句话在心里多转几次，便突然惶恐起来，生怕被Jensen看出点什么。  
至少从性的层面来说，他跟Tony也没什么区别。  
他还想保住这份工作。  
不仅是因为待遇不错。  
Jared无奈地抓了抓头发。

 

12

这天Jensen又是一直忙到深夜，中途要不是Jared提醒，他一定又忘记了午餐和晚餐。午餐又是外卖，晚餐在Jared的软磨硬泡之下，Jensen才勉为其难地离开工作室，下楼去了附近一家据说不错的西班牙餐馆。  
前几任助理的离职给Jensen留下了惨痛的教训，在要求人事在网站上发布招聘信息的时候，他特意嘱咐一定要加上“入职后每年两次年休”这条。  
餐桌上Jensen难得地突然想起这个，他庆幸地点了点头，问道：“Jared，你入职有半年了对吗？”  
Jared抬头看了一眼坐在自己对面的Jensen，虽然困惑，但还是点头“嗯”了一声。  
“你可以申请休年假了……呃，或者叫半年假？”Jensen虽然很不情愿自己的助理请假，但痛苦的一周就能挽回助理对这份工作的评价，况且Jared入职以来陪着他加班的时间加起来大大长于年假时间，作为一个仰仗助理才能活的建筑设计事务所老板，Jensen觉得这个半年假对他挽留住救世主是十分有必要的。  
Jared开始被这个职位吸引的原因之一就是令人心动的半年一次休假，但自从他陷入暗恋地狱之后，休假这件事就被他抛诸脑后了，要不是Jensen自己提起，他肯定是想不起来的。  
有些吃惊Jensen会主动提起让他休假这件事，Jared第一反应不是高兴自己终于能休息了，反而有点不安。  
“休假？但你最近工作还这么忙，我休假了，你怎么办？”Jared在椅子上挪了挪身体，勉强忍住了询问是不是自己有工作没做好的冲动。  
我会死。  
想到可怕的电话地狱以及日程炼狱，Jensen也不想Jared休假。  
但是为了长远的幸福工作——  
“我自己可以搞定，”Jensen言不由衷地撒谎，末了，他又想起上一任助理离职的原因，于是自作主张地加了一句，“你也可以空出时间来跟你男朋友约会什么的。”  
好在老板没有记错助理的性取向。  
Jared愣了一下，他知道Jensen肯定不是故意这么说来刺激他的，因为他从没跟公司里的任何同事说过他那段糟糕的恋情。但Jensen的话确实让他有些难过，沉默了一会儿，他这才说道：“呃……我没有男朋友……暂时还没有。”  
Jared的话让Jensen吃了一惊，他下意识地说道：“我觉得你走在街上都会招来一堆找你要号码的人，你没有男朋友吗？”  
Jensen很少去评价一个人的外貌，在他眼里，好像美丽的人类和丑陋的人类没什么区别，他也不认为自己有多么英俊好看。这也是Jared第一次听Jensen评价他，Jensen出人意料直白的称赞让他一时有些受宠若惊，不好意思地抓了抓头发，他只好略略尴尬地重复道：“我确实没有男朋友……暂时。”  
“是因为工作太忙了吗？”Jensen不免有些紧张。看来他得先问问他这位助理的恋爱计划，然后再配合计划给他休假。  
工作，加班，还有约会，不一定会有冲突。  
Jensen坚信。  
“不不不。”虽然还在奇怪老板怎么突然关心起自己的恋爱问题，但被问及私人问题的Jared也没有表现出生气的样子，他想了想，这才缓慢解释道，“因为之前一段经历不太愉快。”  
加上，他又暗恋着此刻正坐在他对面还对他的恋爱问题一脸兴趣的老板。  
见Jensen还是一副跃跃欲试恨不得想知道他今后什么时候恋爱的表情，Jared困惑地眨了眨眼睛，犹豫了一会儿，才跟他说起前男友的事。过去了大半年，跟那家伙也断绝了一切联系，Jared现在感觉还不错，甚至有点庆幸能及时发现对方是个烂人。  
“他真是混账。”听完Jared的话，Jensen突然说道。不知道为什么，他觉得有点生气……哦不，可能程度比“有点”还要再深一些。  
Jared是个不错的家伙。  
虽然经常让别人哭笑不得，也老是抓不对重点，但Jensen本人很少生气发脾气。所以当Jared发觉Jensen似乎是有点动怒了，他试探地叫了一声Jensen的名字，以及犹豫着，不知该不该确认一下Jensen是不是在为他的事生气。  
大概也意识到自己好像说了什么过于粗俗的词，Jensen抿了抿嘴唇，压抑下自己这莫名的怒意之后才又说道：“我很抱歉，好像不该提这个话题。”  
Jared摇了摇头。  
“总比我真的跟他结婚之后才发现好。”Jared带着安抚意味地冲Jensen笑了笑，“你要是担心我没时间约会才给我休假的话……我能不能先把假期存起来，然后一起休掉？”  
听上去好像也不错。  
不过Jensen立刻拒绝了。  
“不行，必须分期休假。”  
一周还可以忍耐，半个月他一定会死在自己的社交障碍上。  
“那等我……需要的时候再申请吧。”  
Jared本想违心地说等交到男朋友需要时间约会时再申请，可那句话在嘴边兜兜转转，始终说不出来。  
想到暂时不用自己处理各种杂务，Jensen不禁松了一口气。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

13

最让现在的Jared羞耻的事有两件：其一，工作没安排好，给Jensen造成麻烦；其二，不去健身房的老板天天熬夜加班仍旧健步如飞地去上班，他这个每周至少四天去健身房的人反而病倒了。  
不是有这么句话么，平时不爱生病的人，一旦生起病来那就有如秋风扫落叶般摧枯拉朽直教人生不如死。  
Jared缩在被子里睡得昏沉沉的，每天早晨他都会开着收音机一边听新闻一边洗澡刷牙，今天也不例外——收音机不例外地开了，耳机里传来播音员的声音，又到了流感肆虐的季节。  
听完这句，头疼鼻塞嗓子痛的Jared就又在他柔软的床上睡死过去。  
直到中午，他才被人资部经理的电话闹醒。他没有存人资部的电话，勉强撑开肿起眼睛盯着手机来电看了半天，他扯掉耳朵里的耳机按下通话键嘟囔了一句“我不需要保险”就结束了通话。  
嗯，他好像忘记了什么很重要的事。  
啊……头好痛，要炸了。  
年轻人在被子里翻了个身，吸了吸鼻子，闭上眼睛打算继续用睡眠抵抗浑身上下这仿佛要拆散他206块骨头的酸痛。  
但他闭上眼睛没过多久，手机又响了。他厌烦地把手机塞进枕头下面打算无视，可该死的铃声却有如所有有职业素养的推销员一样孜孜不倦锲而不舍。忍无可忍的他一把翻出手机，按下通话键将耳朵贴上耳机，用他嘶哑得几乎说不出话的声音力竭地大吼：“该死的说了我不需要什么见鬼的保险！再打电话我报警了！”  
气呼呼地正要挂断电话，听筒里突然传来一个熟悉的声音。  
“Jared？为什么没来上班？”  
我正难受着呢，别烦我。  
Jared已经闭上眼睛，手掌跃跃欲试地想把手机扔到床底下去。  
过了一两秒钟，他突然惊恐地睁开眼睛，紧绷着身体从床上弹坐起来——但实际上，他没能“坐”起来，上半身在弹起距离床大约30公分的距离后又沉重落进了床垫里。  
是老板打来的电话。  
老板问他怎么没去上班。  
啊……今天是工作日。  
难怪他觉得忘了什么重要的事。  
Jared往疼痛的喉咙里咽下津液，哭丧着脸翻身趴在床上，花了半秒钟在心里打好了道歉的腹稿，他把耳朵重新贴近耳机，正要开口说话，那边的Jensen又说道：“最近流感爆发，你是被传染了吗？”  
听了Jensen的话，Jared内心涌出一股悲愤与不甘心。为什么他那个作息一团糟的老板能完全闪避各种流行病，中招的却总是他这个注意锻炼和日常防护的人！  
闷声“嗯”了一声，Jared有种躲在被子里大哭一场的冲动。  
他不想被自己的老板当成弱不禁风的小弱鸡啊！没有强壮的体魄，怎么陪老板熬夜加班！  
“我给你批了半年假，一周带薪休假。”或许是想到终于有机会让Jared用掉这半年攒下的假期，Jensen的语气里居然还有点开心，“你那边有室友吗？午餐怎么解决？”  
抱着头痛欲裂的脑袋懊丧着自己为什么生病的Jared被Jensen这百年难得一见的体贴惊呆了，他再次很没骨气地吞咽了一下，结巴着说：“我、我想先睡一会儿……”  
Jensen先是“哦”了一声，看样子已经准备挂电话了，沉默了一会儿，又问道：“你家的住址？我帮你叫外卖吧。”  
Jared伸手贴上自己的额头，不太确定自己是不是发高烧烧糊涂了所以出现了幻觉。此刻他内心咆哮着飞快窜过一长串问号和感叹号，他简直不敢相信像老板这种连女同事发型换了大半年都没发现的人会有这种细心记得帮他叫外卖！  
“Jared？”电话那头Jensen的声音里多了几分不安，“刚刚人资部的Vivian交代我，如果你生病了，要记得帮你叫外卖……我不是有意要探听你的家庭住址，呃……我……”  
好吧，他就知道是自己想多了。  
Jared把脸埋进枕头里。

 

14

年假第一天，Jensen给Jared叫了两餐外卖。  
年假第二天，Jensen给Jared叫了两餐外卖。  
年假第三天，Jensen给Jared叫了两餐外卖。  
年假第四天，Jensen给Jared叫了两餐外卖。  
年假第五天，Jared打电话给Jensen，礼貌地表示已经可以自己在家做晚餐了。  
就算恋慕一个人的心再炽烈，也受不住8个10存纯芝士披萨的考验！  
老板，我想换个其他口味的……不，还是不要披萨了！  
Jared觉得自己的病已经痊愈了！他要回公司拯救老板的味觉！  
能干的助理实在想不明白，他老板的厨艺明明不错，为什么能忍受一连四天一共八餐吃同一种口味的披萨！还是他觉得病人其实都尝不出味道的！  
Jared想抱着他的老板大哭一场。

 

15

大病……流感初愈休完年假的Jared神清气爽地回到公司，同事见到他都是一副恍如隔世的恍惚表情，刚泡好咖啡的Zoe指着老板办公室告诉他老板已经在办公室了。  
“安抚为主，诱哄为辅。”Zoe送给Jared一条八字箴言。  
“什么？”Jared被说得完全摸不着头脑。  
但Zoe已经不愿多说了。  
虽然有点莫名，Jared还是把八字箴言默念了一遍，推门走进Jensen的办公室兼工作室：“早上好，J——”  
只见Jensen一手握着手机，另一边的肩膀和耳朵夹着座机话筒，一边乱作一团地分别跟两个人讲着电话，手里一边拿着铅笔在他那本被画得乱七八糟的台历上匆匆记着什么。  
“你们前天不是说下午三点吗？为什么突然改到上午十点！”突然的日程变更令Jensen心烦意乱，他扔下手里的铅笔烦躁地扒了扒头发，“什么？一开始就说的是上午十点？别开玩——”Jensen快速翻开台历旁边的一本memo，发现上面果然用非常潦草的字迹写着今天上午十点跟K公司的会议。  
“稍等……喂，是的，我在听，你们的修改建议我看过了，不合理，材料费用超支是你们自己的预算有问题，你们那个报价起码是两年前的水准，现在没有哪个厂商会蠢到接受那种低价，你们这两年都在干什么……”  
Jensen的两通电话听得Jared心惊胆战，他看了一眼老板堆满各种图纸、文件和档案夹的桌子，生怕他会一不小心弄错给两个不同甲方的图纸。  
看见Jared站在门外，已经说得有些动气的Jensen示意他进来，气呼呼地把电话塞进他手里，说道：“你当初没有询问他们的预算吗？这么低的预算，怎么不干脆去找Fre……”  
Jared一听自家老板这是要把甲方推进竞争对手的怀里，连忙一把捂住他的嘴，自己拿起电话，用上自己最阳光灿烂最爽朗最能打动人的嗓音说道：“抱歉，老板昨晚熬夜加班，咖啡喝点有点多，现在有点亢奋……有关预算问题，我之前已经提出过我们这边的要求，如果材料无法达到我们的标准，我们可以视作是甲方没有履行合同义务，为此可以不修改已经提交的方案。”  
Jared分神看了一眼还握着手机的Jensen，他正一边讲着电话一边在桌上翻找着什么东西，身上那股“我现在很烦烦得要死不许跟我说话”的感觉简直都快溢出来了。叹了一口气，Jared用上他全部的职业素养以最快的速度说服了对方积极解决预算问题，挂上电话，伸手过去开始帮着Jensen整理他桌上那堆乱七八糟的纸。  
助理休了一周年假，这一周对Jensen来说简直地狱。明明有做不完的工作画不完的图，那些烦人的客户还老是打电话骚扰他，告诉他这一天有个碰头会或是哪里的细节需要重新沟通确认一下，最烦的就是有时他还不得不外出，安排不好时间行程，接下来几天的工作就会全部乱套。  
“为什么你的年假有一周那么长！”  
Jensen终于忍无可忍。  
Jared震惊地看着他向来温和却突然之间变得无理取闹的老板，心中默念着Zoe的八字箴言，诚恳地说道：“我很抱歉，不过这个问题我们晚些时候再来讨论好吗？你跟K公司的碰头会马上就要开始了，我先给你准备好材料，你们的合同、还有图纸、备选方案的草图，另外就是其他备注材料……备注材料呢？”  
说到这个，原本气焰嚣张的Jensen突然就理亏地消沉下去。  
“最近工作都乱套了，我打算今天上午把它做完的……”他又烦躁地扒了扒头发，从抽屉里翻出一张草稿纸，“这是还没成型的草稿。”  
Jared拿过，很自然地放进了文件夹里。他低头看了一眼手表，说道：“还有二十分钟，我去布置会议室，别担心，我已经休完年假了。”  
哦，对，Jared已经休完年假了。  
想到这个事实，原本还烦躁无比的Jensen，突然就看到了人生的曙光再次降临在他窗外。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

16

老板最近心情不错。  
这是休假回来一周之后Jared得出的结论，尽管刚过去的这一周兵荒马乱犹如打仗，但他作为能干的助理，完美地帮老板解决了所有混乱不堪的遗留问题，顺便还提醒了老板这周有同事生日。同事生日那天，老板提前订的蛋糕和花送到公司，年轻女孩惊喜地捧过花束，显然他们的老板大概也在为自己的情商值提高了那么一点儿高兴。  
不过能干的助理最终还是没能参透老板心情变好的根本原因——  
经历了地狱的一周，Jared的休假归来让Jensen久违地有种重回人间的感觉。他写在台历上的记事和日程又变得井井有条，桌子上的东西被Jared收拾得井然有序，电话不用自己接、不用跟陌生人多废话、还有人提醒哪天又有哪个同事生日……如果这个世界上真有救世主的话，Jensen Ackles坚信他的名字一定叫Jared Padalecki。  
况且，Jared煮的咖啡也越来越好喝了。  
如果他的块头没那么大的话，那就完美了。  
Jensen想着，难得地从他的工作中抬起头看了正背对着他整理文件柜的Jared一眼。他的助理正在整理过去的一些设计底稿，怀里抱着几本文件夹。Jensen注意到Jared的手，不由得在心里感叹了一句——  
哇喔，他的手真大。  
Jensen不由得低头看了一眼自己握着铅笔的手。  
“嘿，Jared。”他起身招呼了一声。年轻的助理还抱着一堆文件夹，他回过头，有几缕头发被汗水黏在额头上，让他看上去比实际年龄更小。  
“过来一下。”Jensen冲Jared招手，Jared困惑地抱着手里的东西走到过来，接着他就被Jensen要求把右手放在一张废弃不用的稿纸上。  
“这样？”他不太确定地问了一句。Jensen只是心不在焉地“嗯”了一声，接着用铅笔顺着他的食指与无名指画了两条纵线。  
Jared一头雾水地拿开自己的手，就看见Jensen盯着那两条线看了一会儿，突然就噗一声笑了起来。不明就里的Jared挠了挠头，完全不知道自己的老板在笑什么，他愣愣盯着稿纸上那两条线看了一会儿，忽然呆了一下，不知所措地看了一眼自己的老板，脸居然不受控制地变红了。  
他觉得应该不是那样的，但他实在不受控制地想起某些把食指长度跟阴茎长度联系到一起的理论。  
一定不是那样的。  
他老板可是个性冷淡……不不不，就算他老板不是个性冷淡，这也算性骚扰了吧！  
虽然Jared并不介意让他老板知道他的阴茎长度，但他觉得一定是自己误会了什么！  
可脸上的热度完全没法退下去。  
太可疑了。  
Jared现在有点想去撞柜子冷静一下。  
他吞了吞口水，重新抱住那几个文件夹，刚要灰溜溜转身继续他的工作，就看见上一秒还笑着的Jensen似乎也发觉了不对，笑容僵在脸上，慢慢变成了尴尬犹疑，眼睛还惶然不安地偷偷瞟向他，脸颊上也出现了不自然的红晕。  
撞柜子吧，撞柜子。  
Jared简直尴尬得要死。  
而Jensen，眼睛里不安越来越浓郁，他微微张着嘴唇用力吸气，赶在红晕蔓延到耳后之前终于费力挤出一句“抱歉”。  
Jensen简直搞不明白自己到底在搞什么！  
他不是在工作吗？  
怎么突然跟自己的助理开起了这种低俗的黄色玩笑？  
这可是他的救世主Jared Padalecki！他居然敢在办公室性骚扰救世主！  
看着Jared此时尴尬的表情，盘踞在Jensen内心的想法全是如果被救世主告性骚扰怎么办。  
他笨拙地开口道歉，想解释，结果说出口的居然是“我看你手这么大觉得你的阴茎应该也会很大”……Jensen现在百分之百确认自己应该不是情商低，而是智商低了。在看到Jared一下子睁大的眼睛，他挫败地立刻闭上了自己的嘴，着急地调动全部脑细胞思考着该怎么补救他的白痴行为和白痴的解释。  
他必须让Jared相信他是个好人，并且是个正派的好人，并且是个正派的好老板，并且是个需要能干助理拯救人生的正派的好老板。  
尴尬不安以及焦虑让红色迅速在Jensen脸上蔓延，Jared甚至觉得Jensen的耳垂红得都要滴出血来了。而让他感到沮丧的是，面对老板这昭然若揭的性骚扰行为，他居然还有心思反刍老板刚刚说出“阴茎”这个词时的发音和语调。  
Jared Padalecki，你是个变态！  
Jared难过得快哭了，他觉得这都是老板和禁欲的错。  
……哦，禁欲，对，哦，禁欲！  
一定是了，他一定是在面对自己暗恋的老板又不得不禁欲的这几个月里憋坏了！  
感觉办公室里的气氛尴尬紧张得快憋晕他们俩，Jared连忙开口，用他的聪明才智为老板找到了下台的台阶。  
“我知道你没别的意思，别紧张……”Jared感觉自己在发抖，一定是因为听到老板说出了在办公室里绝对不能说出的那个词，“呃……我是说，可能是你连续工作太久，你不是还没男朋友吗？”  
“不不……”Jensen摇头想否认Jared的猜测，他显然不是因为禁欲这档子事才搞得要在办公室性骚扰自己的员工，不过他立刻意识到这是个摆脱困境的绝佳机会，于是连忙停止摇头，改口说道，“呃……不，我是说，你说的没错，嗯咳……就是那样。”  
Jared在心里哀叹了一声。  
他还是搞不动为什么Jensen会突发奇想来这么一下，不过肯定不是因为禁欲。  
他知道，Jensen就是个性冷淡。  
简直越想越难过。  
Jared差点呜咽出声。  
就在他分神为自己哀叹的时候，他的嘴不知在想些什么，居然擅作主张地自己提出要跟老板来一段一夜情什么的，当他回过神看着Jensen诧异的表情，又想到自己刚刚不小心说了什么，他简直想尖叫着飞奔出办公室。  
浑身的肌肉都僵硬了，Jared甚至听见自己的血液在血管里凝结时发出的咔咔声。他来公司还不到一年，刚加过一次薪，然后……他很快就要被解雇了！  
这一定是他近几年来最悲惨的一天。  
比当初他发现自己的男友劈腿还要悲惨。  
但他似乎忘记了自己的老板到底有多么不同寻常，简直就是不按理出牌的典范。  
没错，在Jared僵硬了差不多5秒钟之后，Jensen很快就恢复了他惯常的淡定，并且同意了Jared的提议。  
并且同意了Jared的提议。  
Jared Padalecki觉得自己真是个天才！

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

17

这是Jared这个月以来的第三十七次想在老板的日程上添一笔“亲爱的Ackles先生你还记得我们的约炮吗”，他用力握住手里的钢笔，拼尽了自己所有的自制力才再一次地阻止了自己这么干。  
一个月了。  
就算他完美的老板Jensen Ackles答应了要跟他一夜情之类云云，但那天过后他就再也没提过这档子事了，就像那根本没发生过一样，Jared已经忍不住用自己最大的恶意揣测他的老板：在那种情境之下说不定他的老板只想借此转移他的注意力而已。  
可这位认真的小助理Jared·飞上天·Padalecki在当天晚上下班之后就开始在网上搜索各种诸如“如何让性冷淡的他‘性’致勃勃”之类的网页，他觉得多数人的“诀窍”“秘诀”都蠢透了，却还是停不下继续搜索继续点开新的相关网页的手。  
而他的老板！看看他的老板都做了什么努力！加班！无休止的加班！连续一个月的加班！他一定都忘记那件事了！  
全能天才小助理的内心在嚎泣。  
“Jared，”听完日程报告的Jensen点了点头，突然抬头看向他的救世主，“你今晚有约了吗？”  
Jared已经习惯了老板的这种问题。他第一次被Jensen问到这种问题的时候还紧张得不得了，以为老板是不是想做点什么特别的事。事后证明，也确实是点特别的事——比加班更狠的通宵加班。这种事来多几次之后Jared也就完全适应了他家老板这种惨无人道的剥削，甚至偶尔还像罹患斯德哥尔摩症一样地觉得反正回家也只是睡觉而已，待在办公室里还能看看他亲爱的老板。  
Jared认真地觉得再过两年，他可能就会被他家老板调教成彻头彻尾的受虐狂，一个毫无灵魂毫无主见的机械工作者，一个被剥削而不知反抗的麻木的美国人。  
他真是美利坚合众国之耻，愿华盛顿、林肯和罗斯福都能原谅他。  
“今晚没事，要通宵加班吗？”  
听到Jared提出的问题，Jensen的眼神里流露出几分困惑，这反倒让Jared有些糊涂了。  
“我在我家附近的一家泰国餐厅订了座位，酒店的房间也订好了。”Jensen以为Jared已经忘记了他们一个月前说好的那回事，还非常认真地提醒他，“就是一个月之前你问我能不能跟你……”  
“我我我知道了！”Jared“啪”地合上手里的日程本，脸上差一点就浮现出“我就等着这天了”几个字。不过很快他就发现自己的反应有点过度，不好意思地重新翻开日程本，他低头问道，“今天不加班？”  
“我们的订单就做完了对吧？”听Jared反复提起“加班”这个词，Jensen不免都有些紧张起来，他生怕自己漏了什么订单没做，这样一来后面安排好的日程就又要被打乱了。  
知道是Jensen误会了，Jared连忙点头告诉他家老板所有订单都做完了，新的订单合同下周才会送过来。  
“那就不用加班。”Jensen说着看了一眼手表，“还有一个小时下班，可以再给我泡一杯咖啡过来吗？”  
“马上就来！”  
Jared确信自己此刻一定是飞起来了！

 

18

光溜溜地在浴室里的镜子前面呆呆站了差不多有十秒钟之后，Jared突然用力捏了一下自己的胳膊。  
真的会痛！  
他龇牙咧嘴地猛吸了一口气，这才开开心心地一溜烟跑到花洒下面开始了他爱的淋浴。Jensen已经洗完澡了，此刻正穿着一件浴袍等在浴室外面。Jared回想起刚刚自己傻瓜一样手足无措地就站在房间里等了Jensen差不多半小时就懊悔得想撞墙。他突然有点担心起来，虽然他已经看过了很多很多很多挑起性冷淡者性致的文章，但他完全没自信能做好。  
他的老板是个性冷淡，为什么还要答应他的提议呢？  
Jared觉得自己的觉悟来得太迟了。  
说不定他老板是害怕被起诉才勉强答应的吧，说不定Jensen以为他是在借机要挟。  
不！  
Jared在内心大声嘶吼。  
他难过地洗着头，懊悔自己怎么没早点想到这个问题，居然还怀疑Jensen当时只是为了转移话题。  
他是个正直的好人。  
Jared难过地用水冲洗干净了洗发露。  
他洗了个难过的澡，披上了难过的浴袍，吹干了难过的头发，打开了难过的门，抬头看见难过——见鬼的，他的老板为什么会这么好看这么性感！  
Jensen正坐在椅子上翻阅着酒店里提供的杂志，旁边的小玻璃茶几上放着一瓶红酒和两只高脚杯。见Jared出来了，他放下手里的杂志，倒了一杯酒给Jared递了过去。  
Jared接过酒杯，紧张得不小心一口就喝光了杯子里的酒。当他吞咽下所有带着一丝酸涩味道的液体时，发现Jensen正瞪圆了眼睛诧异地盯着他。  
该死的，他现在的表现一定跟个没见过世面的处男一样！他这样，还怎么能给他性冷淡的老板自信啊！  
Jared刚被他老板治愈了一点点的内心又开始嚎泣起来。  
Jensen就维持着他圆瞪双眼的表情从Jared手里拿过杯子，有点迟疑地站起来，在Jared还在自怨自艾的时候伸手勾住他的脖子，把嘴唇贴了过去。他觉得Jared似乎有点紧张——也许是，也许是不乐意。他不是很确定，但还是试探性地伸出舌头舔着Jared的嘴唇。  
当Jensen的嘴唇贴过来的一瞬间，Jared感觉自己突然就像是爆炸了一样，他都不知道自己做了些什么，大脑和肢体仿佛都麻木了，意识突然中断，手指不是手指，小腿不是小腿，他只能感受到Jensen温暖而柔软的嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上，只能感受到Jensen用他湿润的舌尖慢慢描摹着他嘴唇的形状。  
世界变成了粉屑。  
天旋地转。  
当意识、当他的大脑、他的腑脏肢体全部回归、再次凝聚成他这个人时，他发现自己已经把Jensen压在了这张刚刚还让他局促不已的大床上，扑在他身上疯狂地吻他。他的唇舌激烈地纠缠着Jensen的唇舌，手掌迫不及待地伸进他的浴袍里，抚摸他赤裸的胸膛和腰，拉开浴袍的带子，让自己的手顺着他身体的线条一直抚摸到他的大腿。  
他开始回忆自己看到的那些所谓的攻略，记得一开始的步调要慢，要温柔。他艰难地让自己的嘴唇暂时从Jensen的嘴唇上离开，试着调整了一下自己过于激烈的呼吸，继而低下头从Jensen的额头开始，他的额头、眼睛、鼻尖，他温柔地吻Jensen，手掌轻柔缓慢地触碰着他的肩膀与手臂。他知道自己已经完全硬了，性器在那条该死的内裤里痛得叫人难受，他现在就想拉开Jensen的腿好好操他，又怕吓跑他，只好忍耐着，试图用自己最温柔的吻和触摸让Jensen放松下来。  
此刻Jared心里全是小心翼翼的温柔和爱意，他确信自己一定是爱着Jensen的，他不光想跟Jensen做爱，还贪心地希望Jensen能接受全部的自己。  
他吻Jensen的脸颊，吻他的耳朵，在他耳边低声呢喃着“你真棒”。这也是他从那些什么攻略里看来的，据说能建立性冷淡者在初次性爱里的自信，让他们能更投入地享受。但自己身下的Jensen似乎没什么特别的反应，Jared觉得一定是自己还不够温柔，于是他更加缓慢、更加缓慢地——  
衣襟突然被用力抓住，在Jared差点就被温柔的自己感动的瞬间，Jensen猛地翻身把他压在身下，一把骑坐在了他肚子上。Jared显然是被吓到了，他张着嘴摊开手臂躺在床上，愣愣看着骑在他身上微微皱着眉头的Jensen，内心里窜过一丝不安。  
“你……Top？Bottom？”Jensen问道。  
“哈？”Jared愣了一下，下意识说道，“Top。”  
Jensen闻言缓缓吐出一口气，动手解开Jared浴袍的带子，连带将他的内裤也跟着拉了下去。当Jared的性器被Jensen握住时，他差点就这么射在他老板手里。  
什么情况？  
Jared一时还有点搞不清状况，就见Jensen也掏出他的性器，将两人的性器握在一起，自顾自地晃动着腰让它们不断摩擦。他低着头，眼睛紧紧凝视着两人坚硬的性器，牙齿轻轻咬着下唇，这幅模样让Jared忍不住呻吟起来，他从床上坐起来，一手抱住Jensen的腰，一只手伸进他的内裤里，用力揉捏着他饱满的臀。  
Jensen的鼻腔里发出满足的轻哼声，他无意识地从鼻尖磨蹭着Jared的脸，伸出舌头舔着他脸上的汗液。Jared忍不住吻住Jensen的脖子，收紧手臂将他狠狠扣进自己怀里，挺腰不断用自己的性器撞着Jensen的，被困在Jensen内裤的手指也挑逗地摩擦着臀缝。  
他开始有点相信自己多年前做的那份智商测试结果一定是人家怕他伤心故意说高了八十分。  
“你不是性冷淡！”  
他简直不敢相信，自己居然会蠢成这样！  
嘴唇紧贴着Jensen脖子上的皮肤，吮吸着，牙齿轻轻啃咬，白皙的皮肤上瞬间出现了一枚鲜红醒目的痕迹。  
Jared始终不肯插入的手指让Jensen一时有些焦躁，以致他都没听清Jared到底说了些什么。他只是心急地晃动着，放开Jared的性器，只是握着自己的套弄，向后微微挺起屁股，追着Jared的手指，催促他快些进入。  
Jensen的主动让Jared忍不住狠狠一口咬在了他脖子上。他吃痛地闷哼了一声，身体却仿佛因为这疼痛愈发敏感起来，对Jared的渴望也愈发急切，他抓着Jared的头发，迷迷呢喃着“给我”。  
Jared用力吞咽了一下，抱着Jensen翻身再次将他压回床上，略有些粗暴地扯下他的内裤，将他的膝盖按在胸前，俯身下去舔着臀缝，将湿漉漉的舌尖伸进他窄小的穴口里。  
Jensen突然呻吟出声，声音呵出嘴唇时因为快感都变了调。他的双腿在Jared的手掌之下乖乖张着，一只手还在为自己手淫，另一只手已经横过自己的腿弯捏住一边的乳头用力拉扯起来。  
此时的Jared根本无法把现在眼前这个人跟那个在工作室里废寝忘食埋头工作的老板联系到一起。他让自己的吻从Jensen的臀一路延伸到他的大腿，他分开Jensen的腿，舔着他的胸膛，用自己坚硬滚烫的性器摩擦他敏感的穴口。  
Jensen抓着Jared柔软的头发，晃动着腰拼命迎合，他呻吟着，告诉Jared安全套就在床边柜子的抽屉里。他吞咽着津液，吐出湿热的气息，用命令的口气叫Jared快些。  
“给我……”  
Jared差点因为Jensen的命令就这么射在了床单上。他扑过去吻Jensen的肩膀，报复般地只是不断用性器摩擦他的穴口，模拟着抽插的动作，频率越来越快。  
“给我……”Jensen揪紧Jared的头发，呻吟着不断命令。他甚至想再次推倒Jared，Jared确信，要是这次再被他得逞，他的老二一定会被粗暴地套上安全套，然后他的老板就这么直接坐上去，自顾自地操着他自己。  
他老板真是个骗子。  
Jared爬过去翻出安全套，撕开包装套在自己的性器上，拉开Jensen的腿，终于如他所愿地进入了他。Jared发誓他这辈子从没感觉这么好过，Jensen的里面那么棒，他那么紧又那么柔软，他甚至无意识地迎合着他的每一次挺身刺入。Jared忍不住伏下身去吻Jensen，他们的吻激烈而失控，就如他们连接的下体，如同Jared腰身挺动的频率，他像是无法掌控自己的平衡，只能按住Jensen，一遍一遍用力把自己疼痛的性器操进他迷人的屁股里。  
当Jensen呜咽着射出精液时，Jared抓着他的腿，微微退出了一些，却还保持着他们身体相连的姿势，突然让他翻过身趴在床上。高潮与突如其来的新的快感让Jensen嘶声尖叫出来，他用力抓紧自己面前的枕头，瞪起眼睛用力喘息。  
Jared倾身下来，让自己的呼吸放肆地喷洒在Jensen的耳廓上。他抚摸着Jensen汗湿的后背，手掌迷恋地流连在他背后的那两个腰窝上，不停用力操着他。  
“你居然不是性冷淡……”  
被骗的Jared对此还耿耿于怀。  
这次终于听清楚Jared说了些什么的Jensen在愣了两秒钟之后，小声说道：“我不是性冷淡。”  
不知为何，他感觉自己的耳根和颈后都有些发热。  
而Jared也没告诉Jensen，他的耳根和颈后突然就红成了一片。


	9. Chapter 9

19

虽然翌日一早醒来时就发现老板已经走了，但这丝毫不影响Jared把这个周末认定是他跟前任分手以来最棒的周末，尤其是发现他情商低出新境界得老板还留了酒店的早餐券，Jared感动得几乎痛哭流涕——尽管他事后发现这酒店的早餐一点都不好吃。  
度过了一个久违的轻松周末，周一早晨Jared神清气爽地来到公司，却发现同事们的脸色都有点微妙。他不解地观察了一会儿，最后还是不好意思地拉住Zoe询问怎么回事。  
“老板他好像又交新男朋友啦。”Zoe压低了声音说道，但这完全不妨碍她把这话说出一种他们发现了新大陆的味道。  
“什么？”  
Jared不可置信地瞪大眼睛。他上周五才跟老板去开了房，今早上班来就听闻这个噩耗，他简直想质问上帝是不是真的歧视同志，他这个虔诚的信徒真是伤透了心。  
“谁、谁说的？”吞咽着，Jared不安地追问，“Jensen他自己来宣布的？”  
Zoe闻言给了Jared一记“你傻呀”的眼神：“Jensen怎么可能自己主动说这种事，他工作狂起来的时候可是连自己有个男朋友这种事都会忘记好吗！”  
“那你们是怎么知道的？有人撞见他们约会了？”Jared感觉自己又要哭了，这种从满是鲜花与赞美诗的天堂直接掉进黑暗地狱的感觉太刺激了，他真怕自己承受不住。  
Jensen怎么能这样。  
他明明还给他留了早餐券。  
Jared的一颗心都要碎了。  
“他今天早上来上班的时候，”Zoe凑近Jared，竖起手掌掩住自己的嘴，小声说道，“我们看见他脖子上有个吻痕。他上次这么来公司还是在跟他的前前前前任交往的时候。”  
前前前……前前前前……前前前……  
Jared发现自己算不太清楚Zoe说的到底是Jensen的哪任男朋友，他只是心酸地想着在自己只交过一个男朋友时Jensen居然已经交过这么多任男友了，更过分的是，他竟还带着吻痕来上班……嗯……？  
吻痕？  
记忆力惊人的助理花了那么一丁点时间回忆了一下周五他和Jensen在酒店滚床的细节，他似乎……确实在Jensen的脖子上留下过吻痕……  
这么说，那个吻痕十有八九应该是……  
他留下的。  
Jensen居然就带着那个吻痕来上班了……  
Jared像是被雷劈过一般愣在原地，等他回过神时，Zoe已经在拿着一副看傻瓜的眼神看着他，好心地提醒他说：“别傻笑了。收起你的痴心妄想吧，就算他有了新男朋友也还是那个工作狂，不会多给你假期的。”  
Zoe的前两句话让Jared差点误会她看穿了藏在他心里的秘密，结果后两句话就把他从幻想中拖回了无情的现实。他局促地低下头伸手挠了挠脑后，虽然很想收敛一下自己蠢兮兮的傻笑，可无论怎么努力成效似乎都不太大的样子。  
“我知道，我知道，我尽量不乱想。”Jared深吸了一口气才勉强压抑下想跳着舞冲进厕所一通狂叫的冲动，绕过好心提醒他的Zoe，他努力控制住自己的表情，却依旧带着一颗雀跃的心走进了Jensen的办公室。  
哇哦，他老板今天也是这么性感迷人。  
因为新的订单合同还没签，Jensen算是难得有了一个比较清闲的早晨。Jared走进办公室时他正在看报纸，听到Jared打招呼的声音他这才从报纸中抬起头，冲他点了点头。他发现Jared心情似乎很好，脸上一直带着怎么都掩盖不了的笑意，一时居然也有种心情变好的感觉。  
Jared偷偷看了一眼Jensen的脖子，果然，在他记忆中的那个位置有一个醒目的吻痕。Jensen一定注意到它了，却毫不掩饰，不管他到底是出于什么考虑——尽管Jared认为他可能只是没那么在意或是出门时忘记了——Jared都恨不得现在就冲过去在它对称的位置上再弄出另一个吻痕。  
冷静一点，Jared，这里是办公室，就算要做这种事，也必须等你们下一次开房的时候再做！  
Jared不断在心里呐喊着冷静，同时对他和Jensen的下一次顺利开房做了一点点小小的展望。  
下一次，他一定会好好表现，什么温柔稳健，下地狱去吧！

 

20

但现实总会给予Jared一记深沉重创。他不知自己是太高估了Jensen还是太高估了自己，距离他们第一次开房已经一个月了，Jensen就像已经忘记这件事似的，显然也不打算对Jared提出第二次邀请。  
一开始Jared还忍不住想象力丰富地幻想着老板对他的态度会不会有一点点改观，比如会对他更热情一点、或是多关注他一些，可事实证明，他确实想太多了。某一周里他故意连着三天没换领带，天知道他做出这个决定是花费了多大的决心，可Jensen完全没注意到，最后还是人事部经理委婉地提醒他要注意形象。  
啊。  
他好难过。  
Jensen一定是这个世界上最惨无人道的老板。  
长期被老板折磨的Jared每天早晨对着镜子洗漱的时候都在思考是不是该换个工作。  
你看，老板是个工作狂，长期加班，还情商低，还性冷……不不，他不性冷淡……他不仅不性冷淡，在床上还非常放得开……  
每天关于辞职跳槽的思考都在这里被中断，继而Jared会陷入另一段漫长的沉思，而这沉思的后果通常是他会晚一刻钟出门，这也导致了一直全勤的他在这个月里竟迟到了三次。  
在被人事部经理义正言辞警告之后，Jared垂头丧气地走进办公室，抬头就看见害他一天比一天憔悴的老板又趴在他那张桌子上撅着他该死的屁股在该死的白纸上涂涂画画。  
他讨厌Jensen Ackles！  
埋首工作的Jensen显然没注意到他的救世主此刻心情欠佳，还非常不合时宜地指使救世主去给他泡一杯咖啡过来。  
Jared现在十分确定，他讨厌Jensen Ackles！  
他讨厌这个这么讨厌他却还是没法狠心讨厌的家伙！  
Jared Padalecki的心进入了雨季。  
他上一个雨季还是在初三确认了自己性向的时候，那时他还很迷茫，觉得自己怎么跟朋友完全不一样，他哥和他妹妹轮番帮着他拧干他那颗潮湿的小心脏，他妹妹最后还受不了地大叫“你再不好我就让老妈把你的零花钱扣光”。多亏了哥哥和妹妹，他一个礼拜之后就走出了雨季，保住了自己得来不易的零花钱。  
而这次……  
Jared试着给自己的老哥打了个电话，结果只得到一句“你为什么不直接告诉他”的反问。  
你为什么不直接告诉他。  
Jared实在弄不明白为什么他哥竟会有如哲人般富有智慧，这么厉害的点子他为什么没想到呢？  
他为什么不直接找个机会告诉Jensen而在这里玩了大半年的暗恋呢？  
为什么呢？  
Jared Padalecki你一定是个弱智。  
Jensen的救世主决定洗心革面重新做人。  
他要制定一个周密的告白计划。  
先来确定时间。  
Jared趁着职务之便翻遍了Jensen的日程计划，发现往后的一个月里他的老板都要在地狱般的加班中度过。  
好吧，时间再议。  
那就先悄悄咨询一下同事们Jensen对办公室恋爱的态度吧。  
“你爱上公司里的谁了？”作为直男的John警惕地盯着笑得一脸局促的Jared，但还是开心地从他手里的盒子里拿出一个蛋挞塞进了嘴里，“其他人的态度我不太清楚，不过Jensen好像不太支持。他的前前前任就是我们的同事，他的助理，结果他们分手之后他的前前前任就跳槽了，顺便还带走了不少Jensen的私人设计稿，虽然都是废稿，但这件事让Jensen生气了很久——哇哦，我猜你一定没见过Jensen真正生气的样子，如果你是真心爱上了我的某位同事，呃……”John说着又从盒子里拿了一个蛋挞出来，“建议你辞职之后再去约别人吧，祝你好运。”  
听完John的话，Jared很难过。他没想到Jensen和他的前任们之前竟然还有如此多曲折离奇的往事——他也没想到Jensen居然有那么那么那么多前任。  
他太心碎了。  
而当他心碎完回过神来时，John已经大大方方吃光了盒子里的所有蛋挞。  
Jared的心进入了滂沱大雨季。  
他要不要先辞职，再去约Jensen呢？


	10. Chapter 10

21

Jared很快就打消了辞职了念头。  
你看，假如他要是告白成功了，那当然是皆大欢喜。可如果他没成功呢？那他不就白破釜沉舟了吗？他先要花一个礼拜写辞职报告，写完报告之后势必还要在Jensen每天痛苦的询问中再度过一周，之后他要等新聘到的助理入职后才能真正离职——这当中就要花费至少一个半月的时间，这四十几天有多难熬可想而知，而最凄惨的是，他好不容易成功离职，却被Jensen冷面无情地一口拒绝——那他不真就是赔了夫人又折兵吗？  
爱上Jensen真是件痛苦的事。  
Jared感觉自己潮湿的心都快发霉了。  
而在他忧郁了两个月之后，他迟钝的老板终于察觉到他的不对劲。  
虽然工作第一，但鉴于救世主的重要性，Jensen已经把时刻关心救世主放在了人生第二要务的位置上——尽管他根本不知道自己的关心好像来得太迟。  
上午十点的时候Jensen发现Jared的情绪有点低落，但那个时候他正在同甲方讨论最后的细节问题，他决定午餐的时候跟救世主好好谈谈。可午餐时间他只吃了两个外卖寿司，就又一心扑在了工作上，完全想不起要跟Jared谈谈人生。等他想起了这件人生大事，已经是晚上九点，并且Jared也收拾好东西准备回家了。  
Jensen懊丧地拍了拍额头，决定无论如何也要在今天解决掉这件事。  
“嘿，Jared，我们去喝两杯怎么样？”  
这是Jensen第一次提出一起去喝酒。Jared闻言立刻转头看向Jensen，瞪大的眼睛看上去他像是在盯着一头逃出动物园的老虎似的。  
他从没想过有一天他的老板会主动约他去喝酒！  
就在那一瞬，他感觉自己的心终于要迎来晴天了！  
想都没想，Jared立刻点头。  
他们一同乘电梯下楼，Jensen开车载着Jared一起到了Jared上次请同事们喝酒的酒吧。一看到酒吧门口跳跃闪烁的霓虹灯，Jared就想起上次他单独跟Jensen一起喝酒却吐得一塌糊涂的悲惨记忆。  
心上又下起了滂沱大雨。  
人生真是艰难。  
不幸的记忆太多。  
Jared难过地伸手搓了搓脸。  
Jensen一开始找了个靠角落的位置，结果邻座的一对男女原本只是在接吻，可当Jensen和Jared坐下之后，他们好像突然就来了兴致，男人倾身吻着女人的脖子，手顺着她的大腿伸进了短裙里。Jensen看到女人夹紧了腿，突然尴尬地挺直了脊背，Jared也看到了，他揉了揉鼻子，提出还是换个地方比较好。  
“你对最近的工作强度有什么不满吗？”换到了另一处比较低调安静的座位，Jensen终于放松下来，他点了两瓶酒，于是这就开门见山地问道。  
Jared闻言愣了一下，不太明白Jensen的意思。比起前面几个月的加班地狱，最近两个月已经比较清闲了，这个月他连续一周都准点下班，周末也没有加班，简直有种做梦的感觉。  
“我看你……”Jensen说着停了一下，有些紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，他真是生怕会从Jared那里听到类似“想辞职”的话，“最近情绪很低落？工作上遇到什么问题了吗？需要休假吗？”  
又是休假。  
Jared强迫自己千万别把所有的注意力都放在Jensen舔嘴唇的舌头上，克制了好一会儿，他才摇了摇头。  
他的老板俨然就是——卖休假求荣。好像灾厄Jensen的认知里，所有问题都能用涨薪和增加休假来解决似的，这不禁让Jared开始猜测他们公司以前到底因为加班的问题吓跑了多少员工。  
在心里叹了口气，Jared虽然很高兴他老板难得地还能体察到他的情绪，但他怎么可能说会话！  
“呃……抱歉，是一点私人问题，我保证不会影响到工作。”Jared掩饰般喝了一口酒，仰头时忍不住翻了个白眼——有Jensen在，他自己也很难说到底会不会影响到工作，至少这两个月里，他好几次差点在Jensen的日程上写下了“跟我约会”，幸好他及时回神才避免了悲剧的发生。  
再这么下去迟早会露陷。  
要是因为这种事被辞退，那也太悲惨了。  
Jared光是想想就悲从中来，一时没控制好情绪，差点在Jensen面前呜咽出声。Jensen被Jared的反应吓了一跳，他虽然非常不擅长安慰人，也根本不知道在Jared身上发生了什么，可他觉得自己作为Jared的同事，在这种时候必须说点什么了。  
“呃……虽然不清楚发生了什么，但需要帮忙的话，随时给我打电话。”  
我可以打电话让你做我的男朋友吗？  
Jared的心在嚎泣。  
如果可以的话，我现在就给你打电话。  
这个雨季怕是没这么容易就过去了。  
面对毫不知情却还信誓旦旦一定会帮他的老板，Jared悲伤地喝光了自己的酒，他叫来侍应生又要了两瓶威士忌，一个人闷闷不乐地把它们都喝光了——结果可想而知，他又吐了。  
悲惨极了。  
喝醉的Jared想起自己以前有同学因为长期暗恋无果积郁成疾导致勃起障碍，一面难过地呜咽一面反复嘟囔着“我也不想这样”“我讨厌勃起障碍”。一旁开着车的Jensen开始没听清他在胡乱嘟囔些什么，只是想着幸亏记住了Jared的住址，这回不用把他载回自己家了。可当他听清Jared的话，他终于明白了这两个月以来Jared闷闷不乐的原因！  
竟然是因为勃起障碍！  
开车的Jensen不禁同情地看了Jared一眼，在停车等红灯的时候还掏出手帕给他，让他擦一擦眼泪。Jared只是捏着Jensen的手帕，可怜兮兮地缩在副驾座上，嘴里还在不停重复“我不想”。  
记得上次开房的时候，Jared还一切正常。  
回忆起两个月前他和Jared在酒店房间度过的那个晚上，不知为何，Jensen突然感觉耳根有些发热。他本想把车窗都打开，可想了想又担心喝醉的Jared吹了风会感冒，最终只是伸手扯了扯脖子上的领带。  
他是不是该为他的救世主想想办法呢？


	11. Chapter 11

22

Jared一觉醒来已经是上午九点半了，他在脑袋几乎爆炸的头痛中飞快地爬起来冲进浴室洗漱，刚刷完牙就忙不迭给Jensen打电话。电话那头的Jensen似乎早就预料到他会迟到，没有责备他，只是告诉他没请假迟到半小时以上算旷工半天。  
他的老板可真体贴，不但没责备他，还贴心地告诉他可能面对的惩罚。  
Jared难过地揉了揉脸，也来不及刮胡子，从衣柜里随便挑了一套西装就连忙出门了。  
昨晚承蒙老板错误的关心，害他喝得酩酊大醉。虽然已经不记得昨晚喝醉之后发生了什么，但看被丢在脏衣篓里的衬衫，Jared猜他昨晚大概是又吐了。  
他再也不要跟Jensen去喝酒了！  
匆匆赶到公司打了卡，结果还是迟到了一个半小时。同事们看着头发乱糟糟胡子也没刮的他，一时都流露出好奇的神色。他尴尬地抓了抓头发，不安地正了正领带，低头大步走向Jensen的办公室。  
“我听说同志应该都很注意形象啊，怎么会有Jared这样的同志……”  
同事刻意压低了声音，却还是被Jared听见了。  
真抱歉啊，给同志丢脸了。  
Jared哭丧着脸推开Jensen办公室的门，Jensen正坐在电脑前工作，见Jared进来了，他上下打量了他一番，突然说了一句：“你不刮胡子也很好看。”  
啥？  
Jared艰难地吞咽了一下，觉得可能是自己头太痛了，所以出现了幻听。  
“给我泡一杯咖啡。”  
看吧，果然。  
幻听。  
Jared丧气地垮下肩膀。  
看着Jared垂头丧气走出办公室的背影，Jensen若有所思地挠了挠下巴。虽然他知道了救世主情绪低落的原因，但他亲爱的老二从没出过问题，所以完全不知道该怎么办。他昨晚回去还破天荒上网查了一下该怎么办，结果搜索结果里一大堆性保健药品广告看得他眼花缭乱。  
这种事果然还得找个可靠的医生。  
昨晚大半夜里，Jensen掏出手机挨个儿给他为数不多的朋友们打电话求助，告诉他们要是认识什么不错的男科医生赶快把联系方式给他。为此他还被几个人误认为患了什么奇怪的病，他非常认真地告诉别人那些病有性病专科，而且他每次都会记得给自己对对方戴套。他的朋友被他说得一时招架不住，只好连忙告诉他有消息一定会联系他。  
当Jared端着热气腾腾的咖啡走进办公室时，Jensen已经再次埋首工作中了。年轻的助理大概还不知道昨晚他的醉言醉语让Jensen产生了多大的误会，更不知道他暗恋的老板还四处帮他打听可靠的医生——如果他知道了，除了慌忙解释之外，大概还会庆幸Jensen竟然记得保护他的隐私。  
上帝派Jared来到Jensen身边，不仅是为了救他于恐怖的人际交往中，更重要的，大概是为了挽救他可怜的情商和可怕的联想能力。

 

23

周三下班之前，Jensen给了Jared一张名片，让他预约一下这位医生。  
虽然上个周末还加了一天半的班，不过周日下午Jensen还是抽空去了一趟Chris家。因为Jensen工作太忙，他们也有两三个月没见面了，Chris一见他就抱怨这次能见上面一起喝酒居然是因为一位男科医生。  
Jensen收了名片不好意思地笑了笑，一时都忘记把带来当做礼物的红酒给Chris了。不过Chris也非常好奇为什么Jensen会突然四处打听男科医生，他满脸八卦地凑过来问，Jensen只说是个朋友拜托他的。  
他要保护Jared的隐私。  
可好几次他差点就被Chris给套出话了。  
当个合格的老板可真不容易。  
所幸最后他还是守住了作为老板的尊严。  
听Chris说这家私人诊所不错，Chris从别人那里拿到名片时，人家对这位医生还赞不绝口。  
Jensen把名片随手夹在自己的记事本里，可这周一来就非常忙碌，他差点都忘记这回事了，幸好今天下班前往后翻了翻记事本，看到名片才想起这件事。  
Jared困惑地接过名片看了一眼。  
男科医生？  
怎么回事？  
他抬头惊恐地看向Jensen，心里好像有五百头怪兽在大吼大叫。  
是因为Jensen不满上次他的表现，犹豫了两个多月终于还是忍不住要给他介绍一位男科医生让他看看他有没哪里出毛病了吗？  
这也太残忍了！  
Jensen看着Jared盈满惶恐的双眼，抿了抿嘴，小声说道：“别担心，我没告诉过任何人。你今天回去预约，周末去找他。”  
Jared的目光在Jensen的脸和手中的名片之间来来回回，完全闹不明白Jensen在搞什么。  
上天派Jared来拯救Jensen，又派Jensen来折磨Jared。Jared觉得自己作为一个正常人，已经快被自己的老板弄疯了。  
“呃……我不是很明白……这是什么意思……”  
Jared决定再挣扎一下。  
他相信自己的技术应该还没差到让Jensen绝望得帮他找了一个男科医生。  
Jensen看着满脸小心翼翼的Jared，觉得还是有必要跟他好好谈谈，不是作为老板，而是作为……呃……朋友？尽管Jensen觉得自己跟Jared大概还算不上什么朋友，可同为男人，他觉得这是一件非常严肃的事。  
“去喝一杯？”  
Jared呆滞地看着Jensen。  
不！不能再跟Jensen一起去喝酒了！已经有两次前车之鉴了！  
“好。”  
Jared依稀看见自己潮湿得长出白色霉点的心上缓缓出现了“蠢货”这个词。他在心里暗自骂了自己成千上万遍，咬牙切齿地唾弃自己为什么不能找借口拒绝Jensen——他不想今晚又吐得一塌糊涂了！太难堪了！Jensen可是他暗恋的人！  
可当他回过神时，他和Jensen已经坐在了酒吧里，自己手里的酒也被喝掉一半了。  
上帝派他来帮助Jensen，可Jensen为什么要这么对他！  
“呃……其实是上周我们一起喝酒的时候，”见Jared怎么都不肯承认自己的问题，Jensen左思右想决定还是用实话来打消Jared的疑虑，“你跟我说……你患有勃起障碍。我想这可能就是你这两个月心情不好的缘故，所以向朋友问到了那位医生。”  
什么？  
勃起障碍？  
Jared握着酒瓶傻兮兮地愣在那里，一时竟不知该说什么好。他完全不记得上次喝醉之后自己说了什么，可他无论如何也不可能说出自己患有勃起障碍这种话啊！他分明就不是事实！难道他喝醉了会有撒谎的毛病？  
“你上次跟我开房的时候还完全没问题……虽然有点温吞……”Jensen说着，好像还真的开始回忆起那次开房的整个经过，仿佛想从中找出一点蛛丝马迹。  
刚喝了一口酒想借此压压惊的Jared听Jensen突然提到这个，吓得差点一口酒喷出来。他捂住嘴努力吞下嘴里的液体，尴尬地咳嗽了好几下，偷偷瞄了一眼皱着眉头认真思考的Jensen，忍住大声辩解的冲动，大脑飞快运转思索着到底该怎么跟Jensen澄清这个误会。  
拉去厕所直接脱裤子吗？  
虽然听上去还挺不错的，可这么做也太粗鲁了！  
“你是那次之后才勃起障碍的吗？还是那之前就有问题了？”  
Jensen还在穷追不舍。  
如果那之前就患有勃起障碍，怎么还敢提一夜情的事……  
等等……  
痛苦中的Jared突然灵光一现，他不安地看了Jensen一眼，默默在心里给自己加油。  
反正Jensen已经误会了，而且他看上去还挺关心这件事的……  
Jared觉得Jensen应该没他表现出来的那么冷淡，虽然真的记不住同事的生日，可只要被提醒了，他一定会用心准备一份礼物送去。这次的事，尽管Jared觉得真不需要Jensen的这份关心，不过换个角度想想，Jensen居然还把他的事这么放在心上……  
Jared心里的另外五百头怪兽也开始大吼大叫起来。  
“其实在那之前我就、就患上了……呃……勃起障碍……大概是跟前任分手打击太大……”Jared真想和着酒把自己这条舌头给吞下去，“我提出开房也是开玩笑，没想到你居然答应了，我也只好硬着头皮去了。你觉得温吞也是因为、嗯、我在拖延时间，没想到那次居然好了……”  
“好了？”Jensen吃惊地瞪大眼睛。  
“没、没有……”Jared心虚地往椅子里缩了缩，心里的一千头怪兽此刻都在咆哮着给Jensen道歉，“后来试了一下，还是不行……大概跟你那次是个意外。抱歉，我骗了你，这个实在不太好说实话，呃……我今晚回去就给医生打电话……”  
Jared越说越小声，最后干脆就拿他那对真诚的眼睛看向Jensen。  
Jensen微微撅起嘴，像是在思考着什么重要的问题。  
“你的意思是说跟我开房那次才是意外情况，对吗？”  
Jared点了点头，生怕被戳穿谎言。  
他老是担心自己会被炒鱿鱼，这下，Jensen炒他鱿鱼的理由大概又多了一个——欺骗老板自己真的患有勃起障碍。  
Jared觉得自己的人生真是充满了黑色幽默。  
“Jared。”  
对面的Jensen突然叫了自己的名字，Jared慌忙坐直了身体，像个紧张的童子军等待着长官交代任务。  
“要不要……我们再试一次？”


	12. Chapter 12

24

非要想个什么贴切的类比的话，Jared感觉自己越来越像他正在减肥中的妹妹了——当然了，在他眼中，他妹妹压根儿一点都不胖，假如有哪个臭小子敢嘲笑她妹妹的身材，他一定会跟自己的一起把那臭小子揍得连亲爹妈都不认识——嗜甜如命的妹妹每天都痛苦地在与自己对甜食的渴望做着可怕的斗争，但每当老妈冲了一杯热巧克力，她还是会忍不住凑过去偷偷喝两口，喝完又捶胸顿足地后悔，哭丧着脸在跑步机上多跑上一个小时。  
现在的Jared大概也是这种情况吧。  
Jensen就像减肥中的胖子绝对不能碰的热巧克力。  
Jared抗拒不了，也知道自己事后一定会后悔。  
可他还是忍不住想靠近，闭上眼睛，贪婪在心里放肆大喊着需要更多。  
——要是被Jensen知道他撒了谎，他一定会被炒鱿鱼的！  
虽然一切都源于Jensen一厢情愿的误会，可Jared知道是自己的顺手推舟把这谎言给落实了。  
雷厉风行的Jensen在提议之后二话不说就拽着Jared去酒店开了房，Jared借口要先洗澡一个人躲进了浴室打开花洒。脱光了衣服坐在马桶上的他此刻既紧张又懊丧，一双手简直要把他那头柔软可爱的头发给揉秃了。  
虽然这就是他想要的结果，可这完全就不是他想要的结果！  
他想跟热巧克力谈恋爱，而不是每天巴巴看着热巧克力心想着什么时候能偷偷喝上两口。  
Jared用力揪了一把头发，在察觉到几缕脆弱的发丝被他连根拔起时他又惊恐地缩回手，决心还是不为难自己的头发了。  
既然都这样了，那还是趁机偷喝两口热巧克力吧。  
Jared懊丧地搓了搓脸。  
但现在说什么都太迟了，而且此刻他真的非常非常想把那杯热巧克力一口气喝光。  
今朝有酒今朝醉，大不了明天再缩被子里逃避自己求而不得的可悲现实吧。  
想到这里，Jared如断腕壮士般大义凛然地站起来，冲到花洒下面草草冲了个澡，带着一头湿漉漉的头发走出了浴室。  
相比上一次，今晚的Jensen看上去有些紧张，更要命的是，从Jared一只脚跨出浴室的那一秒开始，他的视线就一直集中在Jared被毛巾遮住的胯间，仿佛想穿透毛巾看看他的助理是不是真的有勃起障碍。  
虽然不知道Jensen在紧张些什么，但他的表情和眼神无疑加深了Jared的紧张，这一刻，Jared实在说不清自己是想真的患有什么性功能障碍还是扯下毛巾就能让Jensen看到他腿间抬起头精神奕奕的小兄弟。  
虽然这么说非常不礼貌，可他万分想带Jensen去测试一下智商。  
他怎么能信这种一听就是假话的谎言！  
这当中说不定有阴谋！  
一千头怪物在Jared心中齐声警告他。  
怪物们说得对！  
Jared想逃走。  
可太迟了。  
他看见坐在椅子上等他的Jensen站起来朝他走来。  
怪物们说什么都晚了。  
它们在Jensen面前简直脆弱得不堪一击，光是Jared的倒戈相向就足够让它们全军覆没。  
Jensen走到Jared跟前站定，目光还锁定在他胯间。Jared看着他的老板微微皱起眉头，像是研究着什么，继而他张开他那张丰满的嘴，说道：“把毛巾拿来，到床上去。”

 

25

浑身一丝不挂的Jared僵硬地坐在床上，他的老板正半跪在他腿间，握着他疲软的性器又捏又揉，像是在研究一个什么古怪的东西似的。  
并不是他不想硬。  
“好像真有点不对劲？”Jensen嘟囔着，一会儿摸摸前端，一会儿又捏捏囊袋，“真的硬不起来？”  
不，不是这样的，你听我说，它可以很硬很硬，真的。  
“呃……嗯……”Jared哭丧着脸点头。  
不是他不想硬。  
而是在这种别扭的氛围之下，他暗恋的人还拿一副研究的模样盯着他的小兄弟左看右看，问他是不是真的无法勃起……他真的非常害怕被Jensen发现他在撒谎！撒这种谎对他完全没有任何好处！到时Jensen一定立刻就明白了他的叵测居心！继而就翻脸解雇他！  
想到这些，Jared就吓得软趴趴了。  
Jensen抬起头，眼睛里满是同情。  
这让Jared难过极了。  
他想回家。  
“你平时手淫它也没反应吗？”Jensen说着又低下头盯着Jared的性器，虽然看不到他的眼神，但Jared隐约有种自己的小兄弟就像解剖台上的小白鼠一样的奇怪错觉。这危险的想法让他感觉腿间一凉，不自觉地伸手稍稍挡了一下自己的性器。  
手淫的时候它当然会有反应，而且反应非常大非常激烈还让我迟到了好几次。  
Jared垂头丧气地想着。  
虽然都是Jensen跪在面前，可在他的幻想里Jensen嘴里还塞着点别的东西——比如此刻他正拿在手里左右研究的家伙。幻想里的Jensen根本不会问这些奇怪的问题——好吧，虽说一厢情愿是Jensen不对，可如果不是他自己顺着杆爬也不至于变成这样。  
“嗯……”  
“啊……那可真是……”Jensen说着又顿住，似乎在思索一个合适的措辞，可他似乎到最后都没能想到那么一个词，索性就不说了。  
Jared隐约从他的话里听出些别的东西，犹豫了一会儿，他还是鼓起勇气问道：“你平时也会手淫吗？”  
像是听到什么不可思议的问题，Jensen猛然抬头看向Jared：“为什么不？”  
那你为什么还要表现得像个性冷淡！  
Jared内心忿忿不平地大喊。  
“想、想着你的前任？”说出这句话的同时，Jared就感觉自己脸红了。此刻的他看起来一定蠢透了。  
“看着查宁·塔图姆的海报。”  
“查宁·塔图姆？”  
什么？Jensen喜欢那一款的吗？难道他的前任都是那一型的吗？魔、魔力麦克？？  
“我开玩笑的。”Jensen说完又低下头去继续研究Jared被冷待的小兄弟。  
可你的表情一点都不像在开玩笑！  
查宁·塔图姆！  
Jensen居然会看着查宁·塔图姆的海报打飞机！  
就在Jared思考着必须重新审视Jensen的同时，Jensen突然起身，嘟囔着“建议你还是去看看医生比较好”，把毛巾重新盖在了Jared腿间，径自走进了洗手间。Jared错愕地扭头，看着Jensen站在洗手台前打开水龙头。  
洗手？  
他这是……要回去了？  
现在Jared满脑子都是查宁·塔图姆……不不不，他满脑子都是对着查宁·塔图姆海报打飞机的Jensen。以他一个同性恋的眼光来看，查宁确实非常不错，可现在他们是情敌了。  
想到Jensen的房间里可能贴满了查宁的海报，Jared就感到一阵天旋地转，恨不得冲去他家在那些海报上贴上他的大头照！  
他想Jensen想着他手淫，想着他的吻和抚摸，想象着被他压在身下、被他操得喘息不已……他想Jensen想着这些手淫，想他想着这些在床上射得一塌糊涂。  
Jensen擦干手走出洗手间，见Jared还光着屁股呆坐在床上，转身拿了一件浴袍出来想让他穿上，结果走到床边就发现——盖在Jared腿间的毛巾此刻被什么东西顶起，撑开了一个小小的帐篷。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

26

Jared见Jensen瞪起了眼睛，表情就像一只猫看见一只肥胖胖的仓鼠偷偷往自己嘴里不断塞猫粮一样——尽管Jared不太清楚在此刻的Jensen眼中，他的小兄弟是仓鼠还是仓鼠颊囊里的猫粮，但他只觉得尴尬，非常尴尬，尴尬之余又有些羞耻，他没想到自己竟如此没志气，光是想着往查宁海报上贴大头照都能得意得立刻硬起来！  
Jared Padalecki，拿出点志气啊！  
年轻的助理悄悄用手握紧毛巾的一角，想以一个帅气的姿势扯开它，让他的老板好好瞧瞧。  
Jensen愣了两秒钟，继而带着满脸探寻的表情再次跪进了Jared腿间，都不等Jared用他想象中的帅气姿势扯开毛巾就抓起毛巾扔到床上，捏着Jared硬起的性器左瞧瞧右看看。他用还有些许潮湿的手指抚摸Jared的龟头，顺着坚硬的柱体一直滑到根部。大概是占据了优势明显的高处，在Jared的视角里，Jensen握着他勃起的阴茎上下研究都变得异常色情美好，以致他的性器兴奋地弹动了几下，在Jensen的抚摸之下变得更硬了。  
Jensen一定知道了是他在撒谎。  
Jared惊恐地想伸手捂住自己的小兄弟，可Jensen只是抬头严肃地问了一句：“想射吗？”  
……啥？  
Jared的双手举到一半，尴尬地停在半空，倒颇有把Jensen的头按向他小兄弟的架势。他左看右看觉得自己的动作实在太容易引起误会，急忙又缩回手，都没来得及多想Jensen的问题便胡乱点了点头。  
“所以就算你好不容易勃起了也会早泄？”Jensen说着慢慢放开Jared的性器，一副生怕再多碰一下Jared就会射出来似的。  
Jared闻言不由得僵住了，Jensen缩手的动作更是让他内心的一千个怪物瞬间分裂成了五千个怪物。其中一千个怪物在大叫“我没有勃起障碍”，另一千个怪物大吼“也不会早泄”，而剩下的三千个怪物则齐声咆哮着：“这种时候就别把‘顾及员工面子’这种事放在心上了！你这个愚蠢的老板！”  
“我、我不知道……”即便内心的五千个怪物都在放声嘲讽老板，可Jared还是很没骨气地给出了暧昧的答案，“我……我有勃起障碍啊……”亲口说出这句话，Jared恨不得一口咬断自己的舌头，让自己从此无法说话。  
“以前不会早泄？”  
“当、当然！”  
不许连我的过去一起怀疑！  
Jared用力拧了一把潮湿的心脏，非常后悔刚刚就这么答应了Jensen开房的提议。自从他走进这个房间之后就一直在被Jensen以一种极其严肃的口吻侮辱，他感觉自己的小兄弟痛得就快又疲软下去了。  
……可是这个时候软下去，那就真坐实了他患有勃起障碍啊！  
如果这个时候软下去，大概在Jensen眼中他就真的属于完全没救的那一挂了！  
Jared此刻只想化身金刚撕碎他的老板。  
Jensen盯着Jared，微微眯起眼睛，像是突然怀疑起他话里的真实性。他这个表情让Jared不自觉瑟缩了一下——就算那三千个怪物再怎么咆哮愚蠢的老板，如果他的谎话被戳穿，到头来悲惨的还是他自己啊！Jensen可是老板，老板怕什么！  
Jared几乎要放声大哭。  
然而下一秒他委屈的呜咽就被堵在了喉咙里——就算让他的想象力再丰富一百倍他也绝对想象不出来刚才还一脸严肃瞪着他的Jensen突然就这么低头张嘴含住了他的性器。  
Jensen在给他口交！Jensen的舌头在舔他的龟头，脸颊因为吮吸而微微凹陷，Jensen还喘息着努力想给他来个深喉！Jared紧张地看着Jensen包裹着他性器的湿润嘴唇，心跳快得让他有种自己随时都会因为过呼吸而晕过去的错觉。Jensen每一次吮吸都会发出异常色情的声音，柔软的口腔侧壁会随之紧紧吸住Jared的阴茎，他的舌头蛇一样灵巧地舔着坚硬滚烫的柱体，这些都会带给Jared异常强烈的快感，他感觉自己的大腿内侧已经全都是汗了，手也不知何时就这么握住了Jensen的脑后。  
他想就这么射在Jensen嘴里。  
快感让Jared呻吟起来。不知是因为热还是因为难受，Jensen的脸红得厉害，Jared盯着他通红的耳垂，只觉得腰下传来一阵酥麻的震颤感，快感顺着脊椎涌入脑中，Jared心中顿时警铃大作，慌忙用手握住性器根部红着脸从Jensen嘴里退出来，这才避免了真早泄在Jensen嘴里的惨剧。  
Jensen还在喘息，显然不太明白为什么Jared突然就一副准备护裆逃跑的架势。他舔了舔还沾着些许津液和前液的嘴唇，思索了一两秒钟，用沙哑的声音问道：“怎么了？”  
怎！么！了！  
Jared闻言只觉得大脑里突然轰隆一响，忍不住开始怀疑他老板其实不是地球人而是什么火星猎手之类的——他才想问为什么突然就给他来了一发口交好吗！也许他的老板并不是情商低而是脑回路异于常人，仔细检查治疗一下说不定能造就出一个新的旷世奇才来。  
尴尬地握着自己雄赳赳气昂昂的小兄弟，Jared努力了许久这才终于平复下过于激动的呼吸，刚准备没志气地找个借口从这个可怕的房间里溜走，却不小心瞥见半跪在他腿间的Jensen的腿间。  
他十分确定，他的老板，似乎也来了兴致。  
难道Jensen是这么容易就会被人挑起性欲的人吗？以前跟他有过一夜情的人也很多吗？  
Jared顿时痛心疾首，想到过去还有无数个人跟Jensen开过房，他甚至都不那么怨恨查宁了！起码查宁还规规矩矩地待在海报里，就算Jensen一丝不挂地对着他自慰他也没法伸只手出来帮Jensen一把！  
这么想来，大概查宁比他还悲惨。  
脑子里逻辑诡异地这么百转千回了一番，Jared突然就同情起查宁来，刚才对于情敌的一点嫉妒此刻也烟消云散——当然，这一切都是建立在他又有了新的嫉妒对象！那些跟Jensen有过一夜情关系的人！还有Jensen的前任们！Jared简直想冲出去大叫，他讨厌那些家伙！  
因为Jared脸上的表情变化实在太快，Jensen一时无从揣测他的想法。见Jared还保持着护裆的姿势，Jensen慢慢放松下肩膀站了起来，大概也注意到自己某个情况不太妙的部位，他不自在地假咳了两声，再努力数度却依旧憋不出半句借口之后，索性沉默着往浴室走去。

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

27

痛心疾首，太痛心疾首了。  
Jared在心中扼腕数度，他为什么要假装自己是个老实的（并且还患有勃起障碍的）好人，他明明就是个同性恋！他老板刚刚还给他来了一发口交！这么好的老板，他就算咬咬牙牺牲一下也不算什么的！  
即便电光火石间Jared已经为自己找好了借口，不过这时Jensen怕是已经关上浴室的门了。  
痛心疾首。  
太痛心疾首了！  
“呃……Jared？”  
等等，为什么Jensen还站在他身边？难道他也期待能来一炮吗？  
Jensen的声音简直就像救世主降临，Jared瞬间从他那点酸涩悲痛的小情绪里走出来，结果才一抬头就看见自己的手正死死握着Jensen的手腕。  
Jared Padalecki你在做什么！  
五千只怪物齐声尖叫，Jared盯着那只手像盯着五万只怪物，眼珠仿佛随时会从瞪得过大的眼睛里掉出来似的。  
他心里虽然在惋惜，可是手却诚实地抓住了老板！  
你就是今晚的最佳左手了！  
Jared感激地看着自己的手，几乎热泪盈眶。Jensen见他满脸感动的表情，不解地抓了抓头发，迟疑地问道：“Jared？呃……还有什么事吗？”  
Jared用力吞咽了一下。  
“我我我我我们几个月前开过一次房对吧？”  
Jensen虽然不解Jared为什么突然又问到这个，却还是认真地点了点头。他的视线从Jared的脸上移到他还激动地护着裆的手上，有些迟疑要不要告诉自己的助理以他的尺寸这么护好像也是护不住的。  
“你没觉得我特别……呃……差劲吧？”  
Jensen歪着头像是在回忆：“有点温吞，不过既然你有勃起障碍，似乎也就……及格？”  
及格？不不不，老板，我向来都是全A，我需要你给我满分！  
“那个……我今晚好不容易……勃起了，我觉得是不是……”  
Jared红着脸尽量委婉地表达自己的意思，他觉得自己也够可怜了，居然还要找这种借口装可怜——他分明就是最不需要在这种方面博取同情的人！他感觉今晚在老板这里已经把他未来八十年的被侮辱份额都用光了。  
“你真的没有去找过医生吗？”Jensen伸手慢慢拂开Jared的手，一边询问一边开始脱身上的衬衫。  
Jared希望他的老板能别一边问这么煞风景的问题一边做解扣子这种有煽动性的动作，他感觉自己快分裂了，每当Jensen提起有关勃起障碍或是早泄有关的问题，他都感觉自己真的要萎了，可现在Jensen就在他面前，一颗一颗解着他的扣子，然后还把手伸向腰带！  
皮带搭扣被解开的那一声差点让Jared的心血管爆裂。他无法让自己的目光从Jensen的手上移开，就这么直愣愣地看着它抽出皮带，拉下裤链，脱下长裤。  
老板穿的是紧身四角裤。  
有弹性的贴身布料勾勒出早就硬起的性器的轮廓，Jared盯着那块凸起不断紧张地吞咽，看着Jensen走到自己面前，弯腰过来。  
柔软唇瓣传来的温度和触感让Jared的心整个都放晴了。他闭上眼睛将舌头伸进Jensen微微张开的双唇之间，舌尖舔过Jensen整齐的齿列，像数着他的牙齿，却在尚未数完之际就被Jensen的不耐烦的舌头卷住。  
Jared伸手抱住Jensen的腰将他按在自己腿上，一面抚摸他有些发烫的背一面用牙齿轻轻咬着他饱满的嘴唇。而Jensen，像是早就迫不及待地掏出性器磨蹭着Jared的，他用自己的双手握住两人的性器套弄着，身体因为Jared热烈的前倾而微微后仰。但他喜欢这个姿势，现在的Jared起码比上一次好。  
Jared的呼吸越来越沉重，他辗转吮吻着Jensen的嘴唇，轻咬他的耳垂，让湿润的舌尖不断舔过Jensen的耳后——他发现Jensen那里很敏感，每当他用舌头、甚至只是气息喷洒在那里，Jensen的身体都会不自觉地颤抖，从喉咙里发出舒适的呻吟。  
他喜欢每次自己亲吻Jensen耳垂时Jensen都会摇晃着腰身用手握住他们两人的性器前端磨蹭挤压，他还喜欢在他亲吻Jensen脖子是Jensen陡然绷紧的双臀，他喜欢Jensen用平钝的指甲轻轻掐他敏感的铃口，喜欢Jensen把自己的前液弄到他身上。  
Jensen把Jared往床上推了推，他手上的前液弄到Jared肩上，Jared忍不住哽了一下，忍下舔舐Jensen手指的冲动往床里挪了一下，让Jensen的膝盖能跪到床边。Jensen直起膝盖，再次低头去吻Jared，沾满前液的手将自己的内裤拉到了大腿上。  
床上的Jensen和在办公室里的Jensen似乎全然不同，至少Jared从没见过Jensen在办公室里有这么热烈过。思绪突然转到某些少儿不宜的东西上，尽管现在也在做少儿不宜的事，可Jared还是羞耻得连背都红了。Jensen将双手插进他的头发里，手指热情地揉弄着他的头发，又一直微微用力按着他的头。  
Jared顺势低头咬住Jensen的乳头，舌尖不断舔弄前端，一面用力吮吸。Jensen喘着气呢喃着“好棒”，将身体贴上赤裸的Jared，扭着腰让性器不断在他身上摩擦。Jared被这样的Jensen迷得有点晕头转向，他双手捏住Jensen的臀瓣用力揉捏着，手指陷进臀缝，不断用指腹在穴口周围画着圈，而后用手指撑开臀瓣，像是想展平穴口周围的褶皱。  
“想给你口交……”Jensen手指微微揪紧Jared的头发，倾身将他压倒在床上，拱起背吻他，在Jared的手指顺着臀缝从穴口一直滑到会阴时晃动着臀，喘息着，含糊不清地说道，“想你给我口交……”  
Jared在听清Jensen说什么之后就激动地不小心咬到了Jensen的嘴唇。他的手色情地抚摸着Jensen的身体，热切又潮湿，他轻轻拍了拍Jensen的屁股，让他换个方向趴在自己身上。  
Jensen双手撑在Jared大腿两侧，双膝分开跪在Jared脸颊两边。他握着Jared不断向外涌着前液的性器，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，接着低头将它含进嘴里。Jared从Jensen身下伸出手绕过他的大腿握着他的臀，然他沉下腰，张开嘴也含住他湿润的前端，用舌头舔弄着龟头。他的双手依旧用力揉弄着Jensen的臀，手指一直在穴口周围流连，当他试着突然用力吮吸时，Jensen突然颤抖着不小心将他的性器整个吞入到喉咙深处，这让他呻吟起来，干涩的指尖就这么刺进了开始敏感收缩的穴口中。  
Jensen吐出Jared的性器，脸颊贴着湿润的柱体不停喘息，他咳嗽了两声，虽然未经任何润滑的插入有些疼，但他没有让Jared停下，只是稍稍侧过脸，握着Jared的性器伸出舌头从前端一直舔到根部。  
Jared将一只手贴上Jensen的腰后，微微用力让他的腰沉得更低了些，顺势将他的性器吞得更深。舌头在狭窄的口腔里艰难活动着，被津液弄得湿乎乎的嘴唇紧贴着柱体，配合着他刺入的手指不断吮吸。  
快感让Jensen不禁摇晃起腰臀，他再次含住Jared的性器，一只手握住性器上下套弄，一只手揉弄着阴囊。Jared突然吐出他的性器，这让他发出不满的嘟囔，在Jared双手的掌控之下更加大幅度地晃着腰，想Jared再次含住他，用舌头舔舐，用力吮吸。  
但Jared并没照他想的那么做。  
Jared抓紧Jensen的臀往下压，舌尖贴上Jensen的囊袋，含进嘴里，吮吸，用舌头挤压。突如其来的射精感让Jensen差点咬到Jared的阴茎，他狼狈地吐出，一面呻吟一面正想说点什么，Jared的舌头却从他的阴囊上移开，湿漉漉地舔到他敏感的会阴，最后粗鲁地舔进他像是饥渴已久的穴中。  
于是所有的话语都被重重咽了回去，在喉间化作含混的呻吟和意义不明的单音，Jensen只能胡乱吸着气呢喃着“好棒”。他叫Jared的名字，三心二意地舔着他的性器，内壁在Jared舌头的操弄下逐渐变得湿润柔软，而他现在只想让眼前的阴茎塞进自己屁股里。  
Jensen从Jared身上直起身体，Jared还勾着他的腿捏着他的臀瓣，他的舌头还在他的穴中舔舐，Jensen用力咽下津液，看了一眼床边的柜子，又忍不住伸手握住自己的性器套弄。  
他本是想去拿安全套的。  
射精感在下腹集聚，酥麻感不断从腿根向全身扩散，Jensen喘得厉害，最后终于让手从自己的阴茎上离开，倾身过去拉开床头柜的抽屉，从里面翻出一个最大号的安全套。  
他用最快的速度撕开包装，再用最快的速度把它套在了Jared的性器上。他从Jared身上爬起来，刚下转过身骑上Jared的阴茎，结果已经坐起身的Jared从身后抱住他，托着他的臀将他就这么按在了套好套子的阴茎上。  
借着安全套外面的润滑剂，Jared很容易就完全进入到Jensen的身体里。他从后面贴紧了自己的老板，用手从下面勾住他的腿分开，一面亲吻他红透的耳后和颈侧一面挺腰让性器重重碾过不断收缩的内壁。  
对于自己在老板心中的评价居然是及格这点他还耿耿于怀，Jared觉得自己今天很有必要再为自己争取一个好点的评价。他把Jensen按在自己身上，不断用性器顶着他的前列腺，快感让Jensen只能不停喘息和呻吟，他用一只手为自己手淫，另一只手反手抱住了身后Jared的脖子，转过脸凑过去吻他。  
这时的吻总是热烈而失控，Jared悄悄在接吻时睁开眼睛偷看他的老板。Jensen长而浓密的睫毛就在他眼前，他有时还会偷偷怀疑老板是不是在用睫毛膏。Jensen的眼皮红红的，大概是汗水的缘故，看上去还有一层光泽在上面。这让Jared原本就过速的心跳一下子搏动得更厉害了。他伸出一只手握住Jensen的手，拇指突然顶住Jensen的性器前端，Jensen的身体陡然颤抖起来，他从Jared的吻中狼狈地别开头，才刚刚吐出一个单音便射在了Jared手里。  
Jensen在高潮的余韵中软下身体靠在Jared身上，Jared还吻着他的耳朵，翻过身将他压在床上，压着他的腰不断在他穴中顶撞抽插，直到他将精液射在了安全套里。  
他喘息着俯身亲吻Jensen汗湿的肩膀和后背，用鼻尖磨蹭着他的皮肤。  
他想这次老板就算不给他A+也一定会给他A的！

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

28

Jensen并没给JaredA或者A+。  
不不，这当中并不存在什么技术问题。  
只是Jared不好意思真的去追问罢了。

 

29

在被Jensen连续四天追问有没有去找过那个医生之后，Jared真的非常认真地思考起该建议他的老板去重新测试一下智商。他觉得任何一个正常人在被一个男人这样、那样以及那样过之后都不可能再怀疑这个男人有点什么“不能言说”的毛病。  
说真的，Jared这次是真的有点被打击到了。  
滂沱大雨大概就要导致山洪暴发了。  
可一不小心就在老板面前撒了谎还顺便骗他上了床的Jared根本没法理直气壮地在老板面前山洪暴发。他真是太蠢了，完全没有作为成年人的自制力，只要他老板提出这样那样的建议，他就会蠢兮兮地立刻同意。  
Jared坐在厕所隔间的马桶上悲哀地揉着自己那头柔软可爱的卷发，丝毫没发觉他已经躲在厕所里超过半个小时了。这半个小时里他无数次思考到底该怎么阻止老板继续关心他的阴茎，可每次都无可抑制地想起上次以及上上次他和老板上床的情景。可怜的阴茎在裤子里硬了又软软了又硬，再这么下去他大概真的会患上勃起障碍！  
当他终于惊觉自己已经在厕所里思考了近一小时人生而慌张地回到办公室时，他的老板因为怎么都找不到他而快要化身霸王龙毁掉整个办公室了。  
“你、你去哪儿了？”Zoe悄悄问Jared。  
“呃……上厕所……”  
“一个小时哈？你便秘吗？薯片吃多了吗？”  
Jared带着一脸难以言说的表情看向Zoe，决定还是先去安抚快要变身的Jensen。  
“上帝，你他妈的跑哪儿去了？为什么不接我电话？”看到Jared匆忙跑进来，Jensen终于停止破坏办公室，他把手中一堆不知道什么文件夹重新塞回靠墙的柜子里，生气地看向Jared。  
Jared还没见过Jensen用这样的眼神看过谁，很明显地，他确实是惹Jensen发火了。虽然在厕所里怠工一小时好像也不是什么特别严重的事……Jared心虚地吞咽了一下，微微缩起肩膀的动作像是他竭力想让自己缩进哪条墙缝里去。  
他感到有点挫败。  
他大概比任何人都不希望惹Jensen生气。Jensen现在的眼神让他好像有点……受伤。  
“为什么不接我电话！还有，你那该死的日程本到底他妈的放哪儿去了！我怎么翻遍整个办公室都没找到！刚才SRA的人打电话来跟我说因为联系不上你所以要再次确认我是不是不会出席一小时之后的碰头会……SRA？碰头会？什、什么东西？为什么我不知道还有这么个碰头会？为什么我他妈的什么都不知道！那这个碰头会我是不是得去一趟？见鬼的我上午的工作他妈的还没做完！”  
Jensen吼完这一连串之后转身端起桌上的咖啡恶狠狠地灌了一口。  
昨晚给手机充电时接口没插紧，早上醒来才发现手机根本没充上电。Jared只好把手机带来办公室，它现在还躺在他桌上，开着静音免打扰模式。  
见Jensen因为工作的事急得乱作一团，Jared突然感到非常内疚。SRA的事他没跟Jensen提过，因为是个不太重要的碰面，该确认的东西之前都已经确认好了，这次只是去交换正式的材料。Jared原本就是打算自己去一趟，Jensen今天的日程他之前也已经都向Jensen汇报过，没有需要他出外勤的工作。  
“呃……我很抱歉，SRA只是过去交换正式材料，不需要你亲自过去，所以我没有告诉过你。”  
Jared的语气听上去非常诚恳，他看上去像个迟到被教授逮到的学生，一直用一种非常愧疚抱歉的眼神看着Jensen。  
大概就是这种眼神奏效了，又或许是从Jared嘴里听到自己真的不需要离开办公室，Jensen的眼神也渐渐软化。他无意识地扯了扯领带，绕到桌子后面开始收拾被他翻得乱七八糟的桌子。  
“好吧，如果你下次觉得你还会便秘的话，麻烦提前告诉我，让我有个心理准备。老天……我已经没法想象离了你之后我该怎么活了。”  
Jensen嘟囔着，像是终于从他绝望的愤怒中解脱出来。他大概根本想不到他最后那句话给Jared造成多大的冲击，尽管Jared知道老板根本不是那个意思，可他还是有股想上演“飞跃写字楼”的冲动——他想破窗跳出去，一边下坠一边大叫着告诉每个人他的老板说离开他就活不下去。  
醒醒吧，Jared Padalecki。  
Jared在心里跟自己说了十万遍冷静和淡定，这才过去拿起手机和准备送去给SRA的材料。  
“呃……那我先去SRA总部了……有任何事都可以给我打电话，”Jared挠了挠头，“对了，再过一个小时你就可以打电话订外卖了。”他说着又想了想，决定还是自己帮Jensen订好，他老板工作起来真的完全不会感觉到饥饿。  
Jensen看了一眼自己的电脑。  
午餐，外卖，好吧，管他呢，如果到时候他记得的话就订一份吧。  
Jared带好东西离开办公室下楼，可没过几分钟，Jensen桌上的电话就响了起来。向来非常恐惧在工作时间接到电话的Jensen紧张地差点要飞起来了，距离刚刚SRA那通让他拆了办公室的电话才过去不到二十分钟，今天的电话怎么就这么多！前台到底在干什么！  
Jensen用力深呼吸了几下，这才在认命地拿起电话。  
“Jared？忘记东西了吗？OK，我让Zoe给你送下去，嗯，就待在楼下哪儿别去……”  
Jensen说着往Jared的桌上看了一眼，他说的那个浅蓝色文件夹好像被一叠纸压着，难怪他走的时候忘记拿了。Jensen正要把Zoe叫进办公室，却听见电话里突然传来一个不甚清晰的男音。那人似乎正在同Jared交谈，Jensen听见Jared叫了一声对方的名字，对方的声音真是夸张到让Jensen想翻白眼。  
“Jared，你还在听吗？”  
“啊……嗯，我就在写字楼门口。”Jared说着就匆匆结束了通话。  
可Jensen还是听见了那个声音夸张的男人说的话。  
他放下电话，起身走到Jared桌前拿起文件夹，想了想，独自走出了办公室。  
“老板？”路过前台时他被漂亮的前台助理叫住，“您是要外出吗？Jared刚刚出去了，需要我帮您联系司机吗？”  
“我只是去买一罐咖啡。”Jensen说着就走出了公司。  
咖啡？速溶的？  
且不说老板从来没在上班时间离开过公司，而且，他不是非常讨厌速溶咖啡吗？


	16. Chapter 16

30

正在同Jensen打电话的Jared猜今天一定是他的倒霉日什么的，不仅惹老板发火了，现在居然还碰到了Dick了。  
要说这个Dick，简直就是他心中“人如其名”排位的第一名——好吧，也许他也没那么坏，不过在一个同性恋眼中，这么一个极端恐同的家伙绝对是人生噩梦。不幸的是，这个噩梦从Jared高中进校开始，一直持续到他高中毕业为止。  
Jared这辈子都忘不了Dick这家伙在学校里做过的那些针对他的事。他的储物柜门上被人拿油漆笔画过一个硕大无比且恶心的阴茎，旁边还贴了一张写着“我知道你喜欢这个”的纸条；班上的男生在Dick的煽动下还把他反锁进过厕所隔间里，或是拒绝直接跟他一起参加任何社团活动，Jared觉得自己糟糕的高中生活有一半都是因为眼前这个家伙在从中作梗。  
Dick显然也认出了面前的大个子是谁，说真的，他们高中时的身高差距还没这么明显，所以他才能伙同其他男生把那个娘娘腔的“小家伙”扔进厕所里反锁起来。显然他不觉得那么做有什么过分的，都是青春期的男孩，彼此恶作剧一下似乎并不是什么值得记恨的事。  
他今天是替生病请假的同事过来找一个建筑设计师的，看了一眼Jared挂在胸前的工作卡，他突然发现Jared正好就在他要去的那家事务所就职。  
“嘿，他们没有把你反锁进厕所隔间里吗？”Dick开了个一点都不好笑的玩笑，“哦，对，如果他们这么做了，你可以告他们歧视。”他说着自顾自笑了起来，丝毫不顾Jared越来越难看的脸色，“你在入职的时候没告诉过他们你的性取向吗？你的男同事下班之后会跟你一起去酒吧吗？”  
“抱歉，我现在要回去拿……”Jared正想找借口摆脱眼前这个无赖的家伙，没想到他却告诉他正好他也要去他们的公司。  
Jared愣了一下，内心里翻了个白眼，恨不得一拳揍晕Dick——他宁愿被警察带走也不想和这家伙同乘一部电梯听他胡说八道！  
那头的Jensen却突然主动让他等在大楼门口，说把东西给他送下来。Jared有点不安，他不想让Jensen见到Dick，如果Dick知道了Jensen也是同性恋的话，说不定他会连Jensen一起歧视。虽然现在的他已经强壮得足以拎起Dick这个混账的衣领把他扔到马路上，但武力根本改变不了这群人根深蒂固的观念。  
他不想Jensen因为他的缘故遭受平白无故的异样眼光。  
可现在说什么都晚了，Jensen已经当机立断地挂断了电话。如果他的老板在下班的时候也有这么雷厉风行的决断力，或许他以前的那些助理们也不会那么轻易就辞职跳槽了。  
Jared心急地回头看了一眼大厅里的电梯，决定还是先把Dick这家伙打发走。  
“呃……你不是急着上去找Kit吗？我同事说帮我把东西送下来，不如你先上楼去吧。”  
“噢，那我可以跟你的同事一起，说不定还能聊点关于你的话题。”Dick显然知道怎么激怒Jared，Jared是个不错的家伙，可他的性取向就决定了他是个反人类的异类。Dick还没大胆到可以为了自己坚信的东西而杀人，可起码他能想方设法把那些恶心的家伙驱逐出他的生活——或者，看他们遭受痛苦也好。  
Jared闻言已经紧紧握起了拳，他现在就想把这个混账东西一拳打晕扔进下水道里！  
“Jared！”  
正当Jared已经计划起怎么撬开下水道井盖时Jensen已经拿着他忘在办公室的文件夹走出了写字楼。显然他也注意到了Dick，视线一直没从他脸上移开过。这让Jared感到异常紧张，他已经不自觉地移步过去用半个身体挡在了Jensen和Dick之间，只要Dick敢出言不逊，他一定会把他揍翻，一定会！  
不过以Jensen这种超级社交恐惧症的性格来说，他应该不会主动跟Dick搭话才对，说不定还会因为紧张都不理Dick。Jared头一次觉得Jensen的社交恐惧和情商低是一种恩赐，比起被无端攻讦，被当成没礼貌的家伙也只会让Dick不高兴吧。  
“你朋友？”Jensen把文件夹递给了Jared，随意问了一句。  
什么？  
怎么回事？  
Jensen为什么会主动问他Dick的事？他不是超级害怕跟陌生人扯上任何一点关系的吗？是他还在为刚才的事生气，所以才故意下楼来刺激他的吗！  
Jared的内心在嘶吼咆哮。  
“嘿，我是Dick，是Jared的……高中同学。”Dick说着冲Jensen伸出了手。  
这一瞬，Jared内心紧张到了极点，他一点都不想Jensen和Dick握手！  
“呃……抱歉，我有洁癖。”Jensen支吾了一下，冲Dick不好意思地笑了笑，却很自然地把手放在了Jared背后，语气轻柔地问道，“真的不用我去SRA吗？如果你觉得有必要的话，我可以把工作推到下午……”  
当Jared察觉到Jensen的手贴上他的背时，有那么一瞬间他吓得什么话都不敢说了。  
什么情况？  
又是怎么回事？  
Jensen为什么要把手放在他背后？还、还这么温柔地问他要不要把工作推到下午现在跟他一起去SRA？  
Jared瞪大了眼睛看着Jensen，大脑里一片空白，完全不知道该说点什么。而Jensen的手还得寸进尺地贴着他的背轻轻游走，慢慢就滑到了他的腰上。Jared感觉自己的灵魂就快出窍了，他想破了自己可怜的脑袋也想不出自己的老板到底在搞什么。  
“Jared？”Jensen似乎以为Jared没听出自己的话，便又往Jared那边倾了倾身，“SRA那边你一个人能搞定吗？”  
他闻到了Jensen身上的香水味。  
Jared觉得自己就要晕过去了。虽然他跟Jensen连比这羞耻一千一万倍的事都做过，可Jensen从没在其他场合离他这么近过！他的老板也从不会对他用这么温柔的语气说话！甚至是在床上！甚至是他被同情患有勃起障碍的时候！  
他的老板到底怎么了！  
Jared感觉自己快要心脏病了。他老板下楼之前是不是吃了什么不正常的东西？或者这难道是过分愤怒之后产生的离奇应激反应？  
“呃……我……我能搞定，只是把材料送过去而已。”Jared用力吞咽了一下，却不敢让老板把放在他身上的手拿开——不要拿开，如果你要搂上去也可以，向我求婚也可以，我会先把Dick揍进下水道然后带你去教堂！  
“好吧，如果你能在中午赶回来，顺便帮我带一份午餐。”Jensen耸了耸肩，手指扣在Jared腰上捏了一把——Jared非常确定Jensen一定捏了他一把！这算不算性骚扰！这比上次那个更像性骚扰！他要向老板提出第三次开房要求！他要告诉老板他的勃起障碍痊愈了！  
等Jared回过神，Jensen已经收回了手，而旁边一脸目瞪口呆的Dick顿时将他从云端拉回了地面。他已经能想象出Dick刚刚在心里是怎么诋毁Jensen的，就像当初诋毁他那样。  
因为Jensen的到来而暂时消散的怒意此刻又缓缓在胸腔中聚集，Jared发誓，只要Dick敢开口说一句攻击Jensen的话，他一定会把这家伙揍到进医院！  
“Jared？”Jensen叫了他一声，低头看了一眼手腕上的表，“你似乎不太想去？”  
“什么？不，当然不是，我马上就去。”Jared说着下意识握紧了手里的文件夹，但他的视线还胶着在Dick身上，浑身的肌肉紧张地隆起，生怕这个混账会在这里说出什么不合时宜的话来。  
而这时，Jensen突然又伸手过来很自然地帮他正了正领带。  
“我一直想说你领带的花色真的非常老土。”  
Jared再次受到十二万分的惊吓。  
他觉得他必须要离开了，不然他真得去看医院的心脏科了。  
见Jared终于带着一百万个不放心一步三回头地离开，Jensen又看了一眼呆立在那边眼神里渐渐混入了一丝厌恶的Dick，从胸前的口袋里抽出一张名片递了过去：“我和Jared拥有一样的性取向，但鉴于我是老板，公司里暂时还没有人敢把我和他——我是说把我们锁进厕所隔间里。”

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

31

从SRA回公司的路上Jared体贴地帮Jensen带了一份午餐，他把它放到Jensen桌上，却不敢看老板——都怪Jensen出人意表的表现，他刚刚在SRA一个走神差点直接揪着对方前来跟他交换材料地助理问她Jensen最近是不是吃错了什么东西。他刚刚抓住对方的袖子，这位连脖子上的丝巾都系得一丝不苟的女士神情一瞬从严肃变成了惊吓，张了张嘴好似随时都会大叫着报警。  
陡然回神意识到失态的Jared吓得立刻松手忙不迭道歉，飞奔着逃离了SRA。  
对方一定会给事务所打投诉电话！  
今天可真是诸事不顺的一天。  
Jared哭丧着脸，想再躲去厕所旷工一小时。  
“刚才SRA那边向我打电话投诉你性骚扰他们的行政助理。”原本一直埋首工作的Jensen在Jared放下午餐走向自己的桌子时突然出声说道。  
Jared闻言重重叹了一口气，一边转身一边谨慎地思索着措辞，希望他的老板不会因为这个误会而炒他鱿鱼。  
“呃……事情并不是那样的……”  
“嗯，我告诉他们这一定是误会，让他们等你打电话过去解释。”Jensen说着说着气势就弱了下去，他伸手烦躁地扒了扒头发，好似有无限烦恼，“如果我来解释的话，一定会搞砸。”他说着重重抿了一下嘴唇，牙齿似乎还轻轻咬着口腔侧壁，一脸不甘的表情。  
Jared愣了两秒钟才完全消化掉Jensen话里的意思。  
Jensen说这一定是误会。  
Jensen害怕自己搞砸这个所以让他直接向对方解释。  
——Jensen相信他，还担心他，想帮他挽回形象。  
Jared不知道自己的老板到底是怎么了，此刻他只觉得自己好像被什么东西电到一样，浑身上下都酥麻麻的，脑袋晕乎乎，心跳一时也快到离谱。他觉得一定是自己想错什么了，好老板都会维护自己的员工，而Jensen无疑就是个好老板……  
Jared无法说服自己！  
跟Jensen待在一起的每一秒他都无法好好说服自己！他就是忍不住悄悄偷看Jensen的一举一动，偷偷揣测Jensen话里的意思，暗地里帮他把工作之外的一切也安排好！他太想问Jensen他和他的那些前任们都是怎么认识怎么发展成恋人关系的，这对他来说无疑是世纪难题，任凭他想破脑袋都想不出怎么才能让老板爱上自己！  
Jared今天依旧行走在暗恋老板的羊肠小道上，前路难，看样子……难于登青天。  
揉了揉脸，Jared暗自叹了一口气，跟Jensen打过招呼之后，掏出手机走出办公室给SRA打了个电话。大概是有Jensen的担保，对方的行政主管很快也接受了他的解释，只是……他怎么觉得对方语气怪怪的，一副欲言又止的样子，让他心里也跟着着急起来，好几次想问是不是还有什么问题、是不是对他的无礼还心有芥蒂，可对方不说，他也不太好意思问。  
“嗯咳，有个私人问题，如果Padalecki先生不方便回答也可以不回答，我只是……呃，有点好奇。”  
太好了，看来她终于憋不住啦。  
“你……是Jensen的男朋友吗？”  
因为SRA同事务所有很长时间的合作关系，对方的行政主管与Jensen也认识了好几年，尽管也算不上朋友，但关系也好于普通的商务合作关系。她打电话向Jensen投诉的时候，Jensen对Jared异常的信任就让她有些奇怪了，凭她的观察和对Jensen的了解，Jensen平时对一个人的感情都是非常内倾化的，除非是对非常喜欢或者非常厌恶的人他才会流露出那么一点点情绪。  
就算Jensen是个木讷的工作狂，他也知道“可能”和“绝对”这两个词在立场表达上的不同。他们曾经打交道的时候，在交谈中不善言辞的Jensen也避免使用情感倾向过于强烈的词，并且情绪上很紧张。但是今天这通电话里，在听完整个事件之后，他反倒显得很镇定，语气十分笃定地告诉她这一定是误会。  
好奇的主管在答应留意Jared的来点之后，又额外问了Jensen一个问题。  
“那个Jared，是跟你有特殊关系的人吗？”  
最让她惊讶的就在这里了，Jensen没有否认，反而给了明确的肯定答案。  
所以Jared打电话过来，她还是没能按捺住自己蓬勃的好奇心，一不小心又问了与公事无关的问题。  
听到对方的提问，Jared吓得差点跳起来。Jensen的男朋友？怎么回事？  
但幸好他没这么做，不然以他的身高，跳起来指不定就会把走廊的吊顶给顶个窟窿出来。他今天收到的刺激和惊吓已经够多了，身心俱疲，这样的行为艺术等他心情好的时候再考虑吧。  
而他现在只是焦虑地握着手机，急迫地在走廊里走来走去，不知该怎么回答对方的问题——不不，重点不是答案，而是对方为什么会这么问！是Jensen跟她说过什么吗？可是……Jensen能说什么啊？Jensen究竟说了什么奇怪的话才能让对方以为他是Jensen的男朋友？  
“不……我想……这中间一定有什么误会……我、我我真的不是……”Jared说着说着突然就紧张结巴起来。他也不知道这是怎么一回事，想到“Jensen的男朋友”这几个词他的耳朵就开始发热了，刚刚平复下来的心跳这会儿又彻底疯了，他觉得一定是Jensen说过什么了，一定是，想问，舌头却像突然被什么东西给卷起来捆住似的，话都说不利索了，让他抱着手机急得在走廊里直打转。  
好在对方察觉到他的紧张和尴尬，在非常体贴礼貌地道歉之后结束了通话。  
结束了这通可怕的电话，Jared抓着手机靠着走廊的墙壁，一直在想Jensen到底说过了什么。可他想破头也想不出个所以然，最终只能丧气地回到办公室。他的老板还沉浸在工作中，带回的午餐一口没动，看不下去的他还是忍不住过去把食物推到Jensen跟前，Jensen嘟囔着又推开，而他又朝Jensen那边推了推。  
Jensen终于忍无可忍地抬起头直视Jared，大概觉得助理站着自己坐着不得不抬头仰视这样显得太没气势，他架势十足地站了起来，却挫败地发现自己还是得抬头才能看到Jared的眼睛。  
“老天，真想知道你是吃什么才长这么高的……”他扶额嘟囔着，“以前我可是全公司最高的。”  
原本面对老板还有些紧张的Jared听到这句话之后突然就笑出声来，他真是不知拿Jensen怎么办了，尤其是Jensen坐下去之后突然又关心起了他的健康状况，再次不知好歹地问他去见过那位男科医生没有。  
我没有勃起障碍！  
Jared无力地在心中大吼大叫，那五百万头怪物恨不得从他心里蹦出来吃了Jensen。  
“呃……刚刚，SRA的行政主管问了一个很奇怪的问题……是不是……你说了什么让她误会了。”犹豫权衡再三，Jared决定还是要问个清楚，不然今晚他恐怕连觉都睡不着了。  
“嗯？”Jensen心不在焉地推开食物，继续埋首工作，看样子似乎也没注意听Jared的话。  
“她问我……我……是、是不是……你、你你你……”Jared“你”了半天，急得自己满头大汗，而Jensen倒是泰然自若地坐在那里专心致志地工作，Jared现在非常想抱着Jensen一起跳出窗外，让他老板也好好体验一下他心里七上八下的“真情实感”，“她问我是不是你的男朋友！Jensen，你到底跟她说了什么！我我我们好像并不是……”  
“她问我跟你是不是有什么特殊关系，我没否认。”Jensen说着再次抬起头看向闻言一脸呆滞的Jared，“开了三次房，呃……算不算特殊关系？”  
不算！  
Jared咬牙切齿地在心里恶狠狠答道。  
他为什么还对Jensen的情商和听弦外之音的能力抱有一丝侥幸的期待！

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

32

当Zoe过来询问Jared下个月生日前一天是否有空的时候，他正在确认Jensen下一周的工作安排，虽然现在还在午休中，可他已经习惯用这点零碎的时间来处理一些琐碎的杂事。Jensen难得一个人外出吃午餐去了，现在办公室里就他一个人。  
傻乎乎地抬起头，Jared困惑地盯着眼前这位靓丽能干的女同事看了足足十秒之久这才又傻乎乎地问道：“生、生日？我的生日？”他不记得自己告诉过同事他的生日是哪天，于是心下便开始怀疑是不是他们那位道貌岸然的人事经理泄露了他的个人隐私。  
“是的，你的生日，”靓丽能干的Zoe毫无形象地在Jared面前翻了一个大大白眼，“7月19号，老天，你不会忘记几个月前在酒吧玩真心话大冒险的时候Brantty问过你吧？”  
酒吧？真心话大冒险？  
Jared眯起眼睛用力回忆了许久也没想起这么回事。托了老板的福，同事们去酒吧聚会的时候他一般都得留在公司陪老板加班，不过这倒不是说他真的一次都没跟同事一起去过酒吧……可他真不记得跟同事们玩过真心话大冒险啊！  
好吧，其中有两次他喝了个烂醉还被同事送回了家，第二天醒来好像失忆了一样。也许……就是那两次当中的一次他不小心暴露了自己的生日？  
这不是什么大问题，只是被人突然问起感觉有点奇怪。  
被Zoe满是鄙视的眼神盯得有些心虚的他不好意思地伸手挠了挠后脑勺，低声嘿嘿笑了两声。  
去年的生日是和男朋友一起过的，可那之后没两个月就分手了，原本他还期待过在下一个生日之前能再找到一个和他一起过生日的男朋友，结果他就这么不声不响地暗恋上心思和想法永远和常人不一样的老板。  
“你没空吗？你是……有新男朋友了？”Zoe迟疑地开口，表情一瞬间变得八卦起来，眼神和语气里满是“你得赶紧告诉我是怎么回事”。  
是时，Jensen推门走进办公室，看到Zoe也在，脸上竟露出一丝不太自在的表情。  
“不不不不不，我没有交新男友！”Jared看不懂Jensen的表情是怎么回事，也许是听到了刚刚Zoe的话，尽管现在还不是上班时间，可、可在办公室里谈论私人话题是不是不太好？他心里这么想着，却还是提高嗓音紧张地否认了Zoe的猜测。  
不出所料地，Jensen被他这突如其来的高声回答引得扭头看向他们，可他只是看了Zoe一眼，拉开椅子还没坐下去就像又想到什么似的，顿了顿，连忙又匆匆离开了办公室。  
“Jensen是不是……不喜欢我们在办公室里聊私事？”Jared看着Jensen离开的背影颇有些不安，甚至还微微仰起头，视线越过Zoe的头顶追着Jensen，直到他消失在消失在了拐角处。  
他可不想在这些细枝末节的小事上惹Jensen不开心。  
身高还不及Jared肩膀的Zoe在察觉到Jared在做什么之后又翻了个白眼，像叫醒被催眠的病人那样举起手在Jared眼前弹了个响指。  
“所以你磨磨蹭蹭了这么久为什么还不给我一个确切的答案？你生日前一天有空吗？”  
来自下巴之下的声音让Jared蓦地回神，他又一次不好意思地抓了抓头发，嘟囔着“目前看来是有空的”，却犹犹豫豫给了Zoe一个不太确定的眼神。  
“好吧，请继续保持这种有空的状态，公司惯例，会为新人举行一次生日party，不过今年在7月19日正好是周末，所以我们决定周五晚上举行party，你不介意吧？”她说着顿了一下，突然露出一个今天最为甜蜜的微笑，“所有费用都是老板出钱。除了场地是公司代为挑选之外，你可以自己列一个计划单出来，想喝的酒、想吃的东西，要是你想请U2乐队过来就得明天给我计划单，我还得找找他们经纪公司的联系方式。”  
“哇喔……”Jared听着Zoe似真似假的玩笑心不在焉地感叹，心中却困惑地思考着Jensen什么时候在人际方面变得这么精明了？  
大概是看穿了眼前这个大个子的想法，Zoe抬头向他招招手，他听话地弯下腰，让自己的耳朵能凑近这位女士的嘴唇。  
“主意是人事经理的提议，当然不可能是Jensen想出来的。”  
Jared丧气地叹了一口气。  
他就知道会是这样。  
“那……公司里的所有人都会参加？大家那天都有空吗？”Jared问得小心翼翼，确保了表情和措辞都恰如其分，生怕暴露了自己只想知道Jensen会不会去的叵测居心。  
“因为是惯例，所以没有特别紧急的事，大家都会去，”Zoe说着露出狡黠的笑容，“毕竟一年也就这么一次坑老板的机会。请你务必在询问完大家的意向之后再列计划单，只要老板审批过关，到时候就会按照清单采购……你知道的，Jensen根本不会在意这些事，往年所有的计划单他都是看都不看就签字了。有人开玩笑写过想要一辆兰博基尼助兴，结果party当天真有一辆兰博基尼在。”  
什么？  
Jared吃惊地瞪起双眼。  
Jensen是阿拉丁吗？  
那他那天想跟Jensen开房是不是也能写进计划单里？  
“你跟Jensen一样是傻的吗？”Zoe看着不小心当真的Jared简直大吃一惊，“那辆车当然是租的！公司负责预算和采购的人可不是傻子！”  
Zoe脸上的表情让Jared恨不得把自己扔进走廊里的垃圾桶里去，他正想说点什么为自己的愚蠢辩解，Zoe只是低头看了一眼她手腕上那块精巧秀丽的腕表，说着“午休快结束了”便踩着高跟鞋转身离开了办公室。  
“记得你的计划单。”走出门口，她又回过头语气郑重地提醒道。  
而直到最后，Jared还是没问出Jensen会不会参加这样的生日party。

 

33

Jared花了大概一周时间才算完全写好了生日party的计划单，Zoe来催过好几次，每一次都是午休时间，Jensen喝着咖啡赶着他的设计图，她走进办公室压低了声音问他是不是在犹豫要不要把找个男朋友写进计划单。  
如果可以的话，他当然想写进去。  
他要写“让Jensen做我的男朋友”。  
那样一来，也许他当天就会被解雇，捧着三个月的薪水滚蛋回家。  
好吧，这真是一场令人心力交瘁的暗恋。  
Jared提交的计划单特别平凡无奇，没有什么脱衣舞表演（尽管Zoe暗示过他们是可以去请脱衣舞男的）、也没有什么名车名酒明星，什么都没有，就是普通的美食——对，这份计划单里唯一苛刻的地方大概就是食物了，当中所有的食品都制定了品牌，并列出了优先品牌恰好售罄的情况下可选的备用品牌。  
“你小时候一定是个任性挑食的孩子。”  
Jared耸肩，笑着露出他那两个可爱的酒窝，语气愉快地说道：“恰好相反，正因为不挑食，所以吃过太多稀奇古怪的东西，那才是童年噩梦。”所以为了自保他才开始留意食品的品牌，并对如何快速记下各种快餐车、餐厅的招牌美食有独到的见解。  
Zoe在拿到计划单第二天就把他交给Jensen签字，Jensen审核计划单时Jared正坐在他自己的办公桌前工作，而他还是没有鼓起勇气询问Jensen当天是否有空参加他的生日party。他真是恨死自己的胆小了，可他每一次找借口同Jensen聊起工作以外的事，Jensen总会随口问起他的勃起障碍问题。  
就像三个月前他每每想起Jensen都会先哀叹一番Jensen是个性冷淡一样。  
这可真是天道轮回。  
Jared不知道自己还要在这种报应的狂风暴雨中坚挺多久才能彻底让Jensen忘记这回事。  
然而他一直憋到7月18日那天都没敢问出口。他一早来公司就看到自己的办公桌上放着一束橘色山柳兰，那是他的生日花，这大概是公司哪位甜美可爱的女士的提议，不管她是谁，他都爱死她了。花束中插着一张卡片，写着生日祝福，大大的“生日快乐”下面附了一行小字——今晚才能拿到你的生日礼物。  
说真的，Jared对生日礼物倒不是特别在意。大概因为每年的生日他的父母、哥哥和妹妹都会给他打电话，如果他有时间回家，妈妈一定会准备一大桌好吃的等着他。在幸福中城站起来的人大概都是些容易满足的家伙吧。  
一束花，一张卡片，虽然提前了一天，但对Jared来说已经足够了。  
他爱他的同时们。  
小心翼翼地把卡片重新插进花里，Jared捧着美丽的山柳兰四下张望着，思忖是不是该找个花瓶把它们插起来。是时Jensen走进办公室，抬头就看见捧着花束的Jared。穿着西装的大个子满脸困扰的样子有些可爱，Jensen笑起来，冲他说了一句早安，在Jared礼貌地回应了一声早安之后又对他说了一句：“虽然提前了一天，不过……生日快乐。”  
Jensen居然记得他的生日！  
Jared瞪起眼睛，蠢兮兮地张大了嘴，内心里那五百万头怪物仿佛在满天的橘色山柳兰花瓣之下急速狂奔，兴奋地大吼大叫。他开心地眯起眼睛笑起来，忙不迭说着谢谢，又自言自语地说着想找个花瓶把这束花插起来。  
“公司里没有花瓶吗？”  
在得到否定的答案之后，Jared丧气地垂下肩膀，只好先把自己的办公桌收拾出一块地方，暂时把鲜花放在那里。

 

34

到下班时间了。  
Jared呆滞地盯着仍在忙碌的Jensen，看来他的老板今晚是没时间参加他的生日party了。Zoe蹬着高跟鞋在门外转了一圈，幸灾乐祸地指了指Jensen，又指了指她身后那群整装待发的家伙，启唇其无声息地对他说了一句“祝你好运”便转身跟同事们离开了公司。  
他实在是太天真了。  
他到底有什么自信认为Jensen会因为今天是他的生日就网开一面不加班？  
说不沮丧当然是骗人的，而Jared所有的期待其实都源自今晚能把Jensen请到自己的生日party上。可他今天还是浪费了最后一点机会，一整天都没开口问过。于是现在的加班大概又是报应外加咎由自取……  
好吧，至少生日前夜还能跟Jensen一起渡过，这大概也算是某种意义上的愿望实现。  
Jared悲伤地在心中如是自我安慰道，晚餐当然也是叫的外卖。整个加班期间Jensen都在一个人忙着自己的事，好像根本也忘记了晚上还有一个party，而party的主角恰好还因为他的缘故不得不留在公司一起加班。  
英俊的助理压抑着内心的一点点伤感一点点失落一点点愤愤不平和最后一点点侥幸一直陪着老板加班到九点。时间也不算太晚，Jensen起身从椅背上拎起西装套到身上，从桌上拿了车钥匙就对Jared说道：“还不算太晚，哈？”  
是啊，不算太晚，才九点，比起以前那些彻夜加班的日子可真是好太多。  
Jared垂头丧气地点了点头，慢吞吞地收拾着桌上的东西。大概Jensen这就要回家了，他还得一个人去party会场……等等——Jared突然想到一个十分严重的问题：因为一直以为会和同事们一起过去，所以他连在哪里举行party都不知道！还有比他更惨的吗，明明是自己的生日party，被一群同事撇下不说，连地址都不告诉他！  
不知道现在打电话给Zoe还来不来得及……  
Jared急忙摸出手机，还没翻出可爱同事的号码，一旁像是在等他一起下楼的Jensen却出声略略奇怪地问道：“你还不走吗？去晚了，party上是不是就什么好吃的都没了？我可以开车带你过去。”  
“是啊，大概吧……”Jared下意识答道，还在焦急地找着Zoe的号码。过了两秒钟他才突然意识到刚刚那句话是谁说的，猛然抬头张大眼睛盯着Jensen，张开的嘴里好似被谁给塞进去了一颗鸡蛋似的。  
没听错的话，Jensen刚刚说过要开车带他过去？  
这么说，其实Jensen一开始就打算参加party的？而且其实他一直都记得party在今晚？  
可就算这样，他还是选择了先加班。  
Jared为自己感到难过。  
他慢吞吞放下手机，又慢吞吞合拢了嘴，心情沉痛地冲Jensen点了点头。  
他应该高兴的，应该高兴的，可是他的老板——Jared想让自己心里的那几百万头怪物能把Jensen那充满各种羊肠小道的心踩踏得一马平川。  
同Jensen一起下了楼，坐上Jensen的车，Jared认认真真系好了安全带。Jensen刚把车开出停车场，Jared这才想起来，他们似乎还是不知道会场的地址？急急忙忙又掏出手机联系Zoe，开车的Jensen看了他一眼，询问他在给谁打电话。  
“呃……我、我还不知道会场地址……”Jared尴尬地挠了挠头，悄悄看了Jensen一眼。  
Jensen闻言，不知怎么就笑了起来。Jared是很少见Jensen笑的，倒不是说Jensen是个多么严苛冷漠的人，只是他工作的时候多数都很认真投入，而平时在公司里他绝大部分时间都在工作，两人之间很少会有工作内容以外的交谈——除了那些关于勃起障碍的——Jared入职以来真的很少见过Jensen的笑容。  
于是这个突如其来的笑让Jared就这么愣住了。他被Jensen笑时的样子迷住，可这跟容貌一点关系都没有。Jensen从鼻腔里呼出的那缕气息像一支逗猫棒就这么挠进了他心里，他感觉自己的心脏像一只好动的猫，就跟着这逗猫棒左蹦右跳，完全没有了安静的时刻。  
傻乎乎地伸手捂住心口的位置，Jared都忘了要去质询Jensen突然发笑的原因，就任由Jensen开着车沿着马路一往无前，好像不管他开到哪里他都不会介意。  
如果能就这么开回Jensen的家就好了。  
Jared巴巴地想，最终也只能在心里冲自己用力翻了个一个白眼。  
——直到Jensen真的把车开回了自己的家。  
Jared惊讶地看Jensen熟门熟路把车停进了这套别墅的车库里，还有些搞不清状况地扭头东张西望。他迟疑地解开安全带，又迟疑地走下车，一手抓着车门叫住了正要离开车库的Jensen。  
“呃……我们……不是要去参加party吗？这里……”他说着胡乱指了指车库的天花板，“好像是别人家的别墅？”  
“是别墅没错，”Jensen认真点了点头，“我的。Party是在这里举行的没错，我签过正规的租用合同……放在办公室里。”  
什么？  
等等！  
也就是说他的生日party其实是在老板家里举行的？  
受到强烈冲击的Jared一下子就这么愣住了，许久都没法憋出一句话来回应Jensen。他觉得这当中似乎有什么不对劲，可真要让他找出哪里不对，他一时又说不上来。同事们事先刻意没告诉过他会场地址，Jensen明明记得今晚有他的生日party还故意留下来加班，最后才让他发现原来会场就在Jensen的别墅……  
到处都是可疑的破绽，而且回想一下，似乎都特别刻意。可就是因为这些破绽既可疑又刻意，Jared反倒弄不明白同事们现在到底在玩些什么。  
“Jared？”  
听到老板叫起了自己的名字，Jared连忙从自己的思绪中抬头，不知是不是光线原因，他发现站在车库门口的Jensen似乎有点……局促？这让Jared有点困惑，但转念一想，或许是因为即便是同时，Jensen也不太喜欢和太多人一起，同事的生日party他不得不参加，但为了削减与多人共处的紧张，也只能用加班的方式来故意压缩参加party的时间……  
就在着短短两三秒之内，Jared已经自发地为Jensen今晚不太自然的反应想出了一整套逻辑自洽的解释。他盯着Jensen仔细看了一会儿，在确认Jensen确实在紧张急促之后，愈发坚定地肯定了自己的推测。  
“我只是在想进去的时候他们会不会就让我拆礼物。”Jared大步走向Jensen，笑着跟他开起了玩笑，想以此化解Jensen的紧张。  
而Jensen，在听到“礼物”这个词之后，竟紧张得不自觉地伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

35

Jared收到来自每个同事的礼物，他们一个个轮流把礼物送给他，大礼物盒上放着小盒子，Jared不得不把它们都放在一张空着的长桌上。  
Party太热闹了，他都来不及当着同事们的面拆礼物。  
——他只悄悄拆了Jensen送的礼物。是一条领带，配了一枚做工精致的领带夹。Jared猜这一定又是来自人事经理的建议，他觉得自己已经快要摸透她的审美品位了。  
不过，好吧，聊胜于无，至少这份礼物的确是Jensen送的。

 

36

Jared感觉大事不妙。  
他好像又喝醉了。  
Jared努力地想举起自己沉重的身体，可他觉得自己应该脑袋朝下走回家。当然，这还不是最糟糕的，最糟糕的是他又吐了，吐进了卫生间的马桶里，漱完口走出浴室时他还不小心撞到了玻璃门。  
浴室里那个超大的浴缸看上去特别棒，他有点想抱着枕头躺进去睡觉了。  
Jared揉着眼睛走向自己的床，刚刚躺上去没过两秒钟，突然就一个鲤鱼打挺用力蹦了起来。  
情况不太对！  
不太对不太对不太对。  
这好像不是他家！  
Jared在深夜的微光中用力揉了揉自己的脸，试图让自己能从醉酒的状态中清醒过来。他先得去洗把脸，于是他又折回浴室，跌跌撞撞跨进浴缸里，伸手打开了花洒。冰冷的水从头顶淋下，顺着他的脸颊和脖子滑进衣领里，湿透的衣服紧贴在结实的身体，他在浴缸里慢慢转了个圈，感觉好多了。  
清醒多了。  
接下来，该搞搞清楚这到底是谁的家。  
用手抹了一把脸上的水，年轻人小心翼翼地抬脚又跨出浴缸，穿着从里到外透湿的拖鞋摇摇晃晃离开浴室。可他没走出两步又突然想起什么似的，转身回到浴室，伸出手，郑重地关上了花洒。  
满意地点了点头，他这才甩了甩手上的手，又昂首挺胸地走出浴室。  
蹑手蹑脚打开门，他悄悄从门口探出脑袋左右张望了一会儿。外面静悄悄的，黑漆漆一片，一个人都没有，一点儿动静都没有。  
难道他被绑架了？绑匪都睡了吗？  
聪明的Jared觉得自己应该趁着这个大好机会赶紧逃走，便拧了拧身上湿透的T恤，穿着他那双不知为何格外重的拖鞋一路小跑到楼梯，正想下楼，突然想起——手机，对，手机，他得报警，还是报警让警察来救自己好了。  
慌张地折回房间，Jared在里头打了个转，突然想到绑匪一定会拿走他的手机给家人打电话要求赎金。可怜的妈妈现在一定担心极了，说不定正缩在老爸怀里呜呜地哭。想到母亲难过的样子，Jared差点呜咽出声，他一把捂住自己的嘴，着急地冲出房间，决心从绑匪的房间里偷出手机报警。  
他可是勇敢的Jared Padalecki！  
神勇的Jared Padalecki先生踩着夜色默念着父亲、母亲、哥哥和妹妹的名字，刚强壮胆地冲进隔壁房门虚掩的房间，决心与绑匪拼个你死我活，结果一头撞进浅黄色的灯光里，房间里却空无一人。  
Jared困惑地把这房间翻了个遍，却还是没找到绑匪的踪迹。他不死心地拉开窗帘冲上阳台，探出半个身子来回张望。在看到后院里那座巨大的游泳池时，他不禁有些动摇——难道靠着绑架真的能赚这么多钱？他到现在只能缩在租来的小公寓里，为什么绑匪已经能买下这么豪华的别墅！  
这个世界可真是太奇怪了。  
Jared嘟囔着，身后突然传出一个惊慌的声音大叫着他的名字，吓得他差点从阳台上摔出去。还没来得及等他扭头转身，只听背后一阵急促的脚步声靠近，接着他就被一双手搂住腰给狠狠往后拽去。失去重心的他一时没站稳，加上脚下的拖鞋湿透打滑，他就这么整个人后仰着压着身后的人摔倒了地板上。  
身下传来重物落地的闷响时，他在心里还瑟缩了一下，想着这一定很痛。  
噢，噢！说不定他压住的就是该死的绑匪！  
这个想法让Jared也顾不上什么危险，急忙挣开还抱在他腰上的那只手，一个翻身就稳稳压住了摔得够呛的绑匪。正要出声质问他们把他的手机藏到哪儿了，可一低头就看见痛得眉头都皱成一股绳的Jensen龇牙咧嘴低呼着“痛”，想伸手揉一揉被撞痛的脑袋和后背，手腕却被他牢牢抓在手里。  
“Jensen？”  
什么？Jensen也被一起绑架了吗？  
Jensen可比他有钱多了，说不定现在Ackles妈妈也缩在Ackles爸爸怀里担心得痛哭。  
想到这里，Jared再次差点呜咽出声，他急忙放开Jensen的双手，慌慌张张把他扶起来，恨不得就这么把他抱进怀里——这样一来，等绑匪发现他们的时候他就能好好保护Jensen了！  
“Jared？怎么回事？”看着浑身湿漉漉还一脸要哭了的表情的Jared，Jensen摸着撞痛的后脑勺不解地问道。  
“嘘！”Jared比了个噤声的手势，一边把Jensen护到身后一边谨慎地看向门外，“我们好像被绑架了，不过别担心，我会保护你的。”

 

37

Jensen原以为今晚的计划会成功。  
不怎么喜欢主动打电话的他第一次为了某个人打电话骚扰他从不会主动联系的各位朋友——好吧，并不是第一次，上一次他为了Jared的勃起功能障碍打电话骚扰了Chris，这次他又在深夜里给这位好友打了电话，被吵醒的Chris差点一个冲动就要开车过来撕了他。  
不过这次Jensen没能守住某些小八卦，他知道Chris最喜欢听这些了，尤其是关于他的。也许Jensen的情商没有他想象中的那么低，至少，他还懂得如何适当地利用现有资源安抚深夜里脾气暴躁的好友。  
满足了一颗八卦之心的Chris终于大发慈悲地给了Jensen一点点建议，这边的Jensen早就准备好了纸笔，Chris一开口他就乖学生一样一字不漏地记下了那些金科玉律。  
不过光有Chris的建议还不够。  
于是Jensen又迎来了第二个第一次——第一次假公济私。  
当他给Zoe发邮件求助时，他几乎就能想象出对方收到邮件时震惊的表情。果不其然，邮件发出去还不到十分钟他就接到了Zoe打来的电话，平日里干练的女性在电话里叽叽喳喳说了一通，旁敲侧击问了一堆奇奇怪怪的问题，极度害怕接电话的他毫无招架之力，握着手机吭吭哧哧老老实实认认真真地回答了她的每个问题。  
Jensen还以为这样一来每个同事都会成为他的同谋，然而可靠的Zoe守口如瓶，还趁机迂回地问起Jared有没有男朋友。那天中午Jensen是故意离开的，他也不知道该给Zoe多少时间，回到办公室时恰好就听Zoe问到了男朋友的问题，他紧张得好像吞下了五百只猫似的，每只猫都在他心上卖力地腾挪打滚，让胸腔里这颗心脏扑腾不停，他只好狼狈地从办公室逃走。  
好在后来一切都很顺利，他不太确定Jared到底是怎么回事——更不确定自己到底怎么回事。他有过数不清的前任，然而每个前任都认为他把工作看得比他们更加重要。他不想否认这个，事实确实如此，他可以跟男朋友分手，但绝不会跟工作分手。他可以不用跟自己的工作用语言表达什么，它不需要理解他，而他，足够了解它。可面对一个人的时候就复杂多了，他不擅长这个，多数时候只是因为前任们和他一样都是被对方的脸蛋吸引而已。他不太明白，假如只是被外表吸引的话，明明只要继续沉浸在这种表象美感当中就够了。  
当然，当然，这种潇洒中夹杂困惑的时光也一去不返，当Jensen反应过来时，他似乎已经把过多的注意力放在了Jared身上——至少，在此之前他绝不会为了员工的个人问题半夜打电话骚扰自己的好友，他确实想“讨好”自己的“救世主”，可加薪和休假一定比这种不知会不会惹人反感的关切要直接得多。  
Jensen得自己解决这个大问题。  
即便现在还不太确定Jared的想法。  
不太确定而已。  
然而一切的计划都跟不上Jared喝醉的速度。  
等到party结束同事们纷纷离开，Jensen这才呆立在喝醉趴在桌上呼呼大睡的Jared身边哭笑不得。好心的Zoe提议她可以开车送Jared回家，而Jensen只是费力地扶起Jared，抓着他的腰艰难地想把他“搬”上楼。  
最后还是在Zoe的帮助之下，Jensen这才气喘吁吁地把Jared弄进了客房。  
谋划了近一个月的计划泡汤。  
站在床边看着呼呼大睡的Jared的两人面面相觑呆若木鸡，也许是今夜的气氛感人，向来迟钝的Jensen竟也看出Zoe眼中的同情几乎如眼泪泛滥差点就这么溢出眼眶，他在沉默片刻之后讷讷说道：“隔壁……还有一间空的客房。”  
Zoe摇了摇头，简直想抱住Jensen的肩膀伸手摸他的头发安慰他。但是作为一名成熟克制的职场女性，她忍住了，只是提出让Jensen送她下楼。  
她尽力了，只能帮到这里了。  
Jensen送Zoe离开，看着偌大客厅里的一片狼藉，瞬间悲从中来。他颓丧地伸手揉了揉脸，决定明天再雇钟点工过来清理，迷迷糊糊关了灯，上楼回房躺了一会儿，翻来覆去地又睡不着，只好起床下楼摸黑走进厨房，从冰箱里又摸出一罐啤酒。  
真是遇上Jared之后就没发生过什么正常的事。  
在办公室性骚扰男助理，稀里糊涂和男助理开了房，无意中探听到男助理的人生危机，又稀里糊涂地和男助理开了第二次房——好吧，第二次不算稀里糊涂，他就算在人际方面非常迟钝，脑子可不笨。  
他可不是因为Jared的脸蛋，也不是因为他结实的胸，呃……也不是因为他的胳膊，或者腿，或者，呃，阴茎。  
是因为别的东西。  
因为那些往他心里塞了五百只猫咪的东西。  
Jensen躲在漆黑的厨房里喝完了手里的啤酒，然而依旧困意阑珊。他突然有些后悔没把还没做完的工作带回来，不然今晚还能靠着工作打发过去。  
这也是第一次。他第一次没把工作放在第一位，第一次在工作没做完的情况下离开公司却没想过要把剩下的带回家——因为他以为今晚能顺利地和Jared这样、那样或者那样，而那种时候，显然是没时间再去做什么设计或者设计或者设计的！  
Jensen又一次挫败地揉了揉自己的脸，这才满心无奈地穿过party过后乱糟糟的客厅，打算最后挣扎一下看看是否把工作用的U盘带回了家。可他刚走到房间门口就看见一个高大的身影站在他的阳台上，一副正要跳下去的架势。

 

38

绑架？  
“我必须找到我的手机，Jensen，”Jared小声说道，“我们得报警，他们一定向我们的家人索要赎金了。我简直不敢相信，绑匪家的游泳池居然有那么大！”Jared还对那游泳池念念不忘，说出这个词时，Jensen几乎都能从黑暗里看见从他肚子里蹦出来的义愤填膺。  
Jensen花费了三五秒钟的时间这才终于意识到喝醉的Jared虽然说话时舌头不打结了，可他还是醉着，压根就没清醒过来。  
“听着，Jared……”Jensen正想好好跟Jared解释现在的状况，然而Jared突然转身用力把他抱进了怀里。  
等等。  
什么情况？  
Jensen陡然瞪大眼睛，缩着肩膀就这么僵硬地贴着Jared一动不动，不知道自己的救世主助理这又是想的哪一出。  
“我会保护你的，Jensen！我们都会没事的，我保证！”  
Jared抱紧了Jensen，宽大的手掌牢牢握着他的肩，认认真真地说道。他大概是以为Jensen在害怕，觉得给他一个安抚的拥抱加上一些坚定有力的保证能让他安下心来。  
Jared掷地有声的承诺听得Jensen又有些感动又觉得好笑，前几次Jared喝醉之后明明还很老实，为什么今晚像是被人打开了脑袋塞进了一本剧情荒诞的搞笑剧本似的？  
现在Jensen有两个选择。  
要么谆谆善诱不厌其烦地向Jared解释现在的真实情况，但这会让Jensen又一次面对计划失败的惨淡。  
要么配合Jared，但Jensen不确定这么做会导致什么奇怪的后果。  
在Jared怀中几经权衡，Jensen终于下定决心。  
他还有一个备用选项。

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

39

“嘿，Jared，听我说，”Jensen由着浑身湿透的Jared抱着自己，伸出手捧起对方的脸，让他看着自己，“听我说，你喝醉了。”  
“什么？”看着严肃的Jensen，Jared满脸震惊。他无措地放开Jensen，上下摸了摸自己，然后坚定地摇头否认了Jensen的话，“不不不，我没醉，现在不是开玩笑的时候，Jensen。别担心，我会保护你的，只要找到我的手机，我们就能报警了。”  
他说着又过来紧紧抱住Jensen，像无尾熊抱着最心爱的桉树。  
“老天，你真的喝醉了。”Jared收得过紧的手臂勒得Jensen差点喘不过气，他感觉自己的肋骨快断了，刚刚喝进胃里的啤酒好像就快被Jared的双臂给挤出来了。他艰难地挣动了几下，迈开步子不着痕迹地把Jared带向床边，“这不是绑匪的家，而是我的别墅，那么大的游泳池也是我的……”备用选项在他心里上蹿下跳了大概七八十个来回，Jared正低着头困惑地看着他，轻轻咬了一下舌尖，他索性抓住Jared的T恤下摆，“今天是你的生日，我邀请你来我家，记得吗？”  
Jared当然不记得今天是他的生日，更不会记得是Jensen邀请他来的，现在他满脑子都是那个大游泳池，如果它是Jensen的，那Jensen一定在里面游过泳。  
游泳的Jensen。  
Jared在心里用力“噢”了一声。  
“我可以吻你吗？”  
话题转变得太突然，Jensen还没反应过来Jared已经低头过来吻了他。Jensen明明还准备了一大堆谎话，比如他们昨晚出去约会过——尽管Jensen至今不知道约会到底要干些什么——比如他们原打算今晚这样、那样以及那样，可Jared的吻让他放弃了一切说辞，只是仰头回应，张开嘴唇让Jared把舌头伸进来，含着他的嘴唇用力吮吸。  
当他们莫名其妙就脱光衣服滚到床上时，Jared压在Jensen身上，突然非常严肃地说道：“我必须告诉你一件事，Jensen。”  
全副注意力全都放在了顶着他大腿的Jared的阴茎上，Jensen喘息着，根本没听清楚Jared在说什么。他抱着Jared的脖子将他拉近自己，不等他开口说话就又吻了过去。  
Jared一条胳膊横到Jensen身下环住他的肩，手掌用力抓着他，舌头肆无忌惮翻搅着他潮湿的口腔，任由津液溢出他们黏在一起的嘴唇，发出黏糊糊的水声。他察觉到Jensen已经把一条腿勾在了他腰上，还不停晃动屁股用阴茎磨蹭着他的肚子。  
他有一件很重要的事必须得告诉Jensen，必须现在就说。  
Jared几乎是把自己从Jensen身上撕下来的，他的嘴唇上还沾着Jensen的津液，当然，Jensen嘴里也全都是他的津液，他低头时看见Jensen还微微张着嘴唇，柔软的舌尖躲在后面轻轻发颤。嘟囔着“幸亏那个游泳池不是绑匪的”，他忍不住又低下头，伸出舌头去舔Jensen的喉结。  
那件很重要的事。  
Jared的思绪不停在“那件事”和“游泳池”之间切换，一只手握住了他的阴茎，他呻吟出声，差点咬下Jensen的喉结吞了下去。  
Jensen推着Jared翻过身，伏在他身上从他的脖子一路吻到胸口。他咬了一下Jared的乳头，结果失望地发现Jared似乎并不喜欢这样，于是他又趴下去吻Jared的腹部，舔他的毛丛，亲吻他湿润的龟头。  
这时Jared终于想起他所谓的很重要的事到底事什么了。  
“我得告诉你一件事。”  
Jensen没理会这记忆力奇差无比的醉汉，只是一口把他滚烫的阴茎含进嘴里，艰难晃动头部，吮吸，用粘膜包裹住它，让舌头舔过柱体上每一条鼓起的血管。一只手伸过来握住了他的后脑，压着他，让他将阴茎吞得更深了些，龟头几乎顶到了他的喉咙里。而他也没有拒绝，反而更加用力地吮吸，舌尖顶到阴茎根部的细小褶皱，抓着他的这只手在他舔弄那些褶皱时总会无意识揪紧。  
Jared看着Jensen用他那丰满得近乎淫荡的嘴唇包裹住他的阴茎，一点一点慢慢吞入，龟头刺进柔软的咽喉，温暖和潮湿包围着它。Jensen的舔弄伴随着他的呻吟，Jared只觉得自己的阴茎更硬更痛了。  
“我、我没有有什么勃起障碍……”  
他一边说着一边还在把阴茎顶进Jensen的喉咙。轻微的不适感让Jensen的眼中不自觉涌出眼泪，他摇晃着脑袋挣开Jared的手，慢慢吐出他的阴茎，只是不紧不慢舔着他的龟头，吮吸前端的前液，如此了好一会儿这才起身又爬过去吻Jared，拉着他的手伸向自己的后方。  
“我知道。”  
Jensen说着坐上Jared的腿，握着自己的阴茎摩擦Jared的。他舔着Jared的齿背时，Jared已经用手指撑开他的臀瓣。  
虽然一开始确实误会了，打电话骚扰Chris也是事实，给Jared推荐医生这件事真是蠢透了，但Jared第二次提出开房建议时他就明白了。他不太擅长和人打交道，可这不代表他真的蠢到连这种显而易见的谎话都看不穿。从那时他就开始思考Jared顺水推舟将错就错到底是为了什么。  
不过很不幸的是，他的大脑至今也没能加载出揣测人心的模块。完美的老板甚至想出了万全之策，要是今晚之后发现Jared只不过想泡他、想和他打打炮，他会二话不说开除这家伙。  
最好别这样。  
穴口传来的疼痛让Jensen不小心咬破了Jared的嘴唇，他们各自吃痛地离开对方，Jensen扭着腰避开Jared不知轻重的手指，爬到床边拉开抽屉翻出一管全新的润滑剂，而抽屉里此时还有另外三管没拆封的润滑剂和一大堆各种各样的安全套——为了今晚他真的准备了不少东西。  
醉汉在Jensen爬去翻找润滑剂时还黏人地抱着他的腰吻他的胸口，还像发现新大陆一般嚷嚷道：“Jen你胸口有雀斑！”  
“你前两次都没发现吗？”Jensen嘟囔着，径自拧开润滑剂的盖子，却因为Jared突然翻身压住他而用力过猛把大半管润滑剂就这么挤到了自己的手臂上。他生气地叫了一声Jared的名字，然而醉汉对此浑然未觉，只是又过来亲昵地用额头拱拱他的额头，小动物一样不停啄吻他的嘴唇，一只手还把他手臂上的润滑剂弄得他身上到处都是。  
Jensen不知道Jared是不是把这东西当成了防晒霜，总之他现在身上湿乎乎又有点黏答答的，而Jared的手还在不停地把润滑剂弄到他身上的其他地方。Jensen有些挫败地放下手中的铝管，抓着Jared的头发想让他亲吻自己的乳头，或者含进嘴里吮吸，怎么都好，他都喜欢，然而Jared却异常不合作地忽视掉他的欲求，反而让他翻过身，抱起他的腰一口咬在了他的臀瓣上。  
Jensen呻吟起来，曲起膝盖跪在床上，非常主动地张开了腿。Jared再次用手分开他的臀瓣，不知在嘟囔些什么，湿润的舌头舔过刚刚被他弄出来的那圈齿印上，而后舔在了Jensen的穴口周围。  
柔软湿润的触感让穴口下意识收缩了一下，快感流过会阴在阴茎和囊袋汇聚，Jensen喘息着，却没有伸手抚慰自己疼痛的性器，而是捏住了饥渴已久的乳头。被涂满润滑剂的胸口异常滑腻，Jensen有时几乎无法捏住乳头，他不得不用手掌根部按住轻碾，轻微的刺痛感加剧了快感，他发出模糊的呻吟，希望Jared能对他的乳头做点什么，可Jared只是专心舔着他的穴口周围，对他的请求置若罔闻。  
Jensen希望下次上床之前Jared就能明白他的乳头有多敏感。  
Jared的舌尖钻进穴口，Jensen忍不住尖叫出来，腰晃动得更加厉害，而手指也变本加厉地拉扯着自己的乳头。但他最想要的不是这个，口齿不清地催促，可只顾用舌头操着他的Jared好像压根没听见他的话，津液顺着他的大腿滑下，内壁在舌头的舔舐之下变得柔软，收缩着渴望得到更多。Jensen不满地向后踢了一下Jared的肩，想翻身，却被Jared握着腰完全无法动弹。  
“老天，你全身上下最硬的地方难道是舌头吗？”他忍不住回头低吼，Jared抬起头无辜地看着他，眨了眨眼睛，又低头吻他的臀瓣和尾椎。忍无可忍的Jensen挣扎着从Jared身下爬了出来，可还没骑到他身上就又被一只大手给压回床上。  
要是这家伙再用舌头他明天就会被解雇！  
急红眼的Jensen在心里暗暗赌咒，大个子压过来娘兮兮地咬了咬他的嘴唇，终于推起他已迫不及待张开的腿，扶着阴茎插进了他柔软湿润的穴中。  
Jared把Jensen的一条腿扛到肩上，一边吻他一边摇晃着腰不停抽插。可喝醉的他完全忘记了还有所谓的技巧这回事，也把“前列腺”这种东西忘得一干二净，只是自顾自地享受着温暖紧窒的小穴带来的快感。  
Jensen在被撑开的快感中喘息着把Jared的头按向自己的胸口，在Jared终于含住他的乳头舔舐吮吸时这才呻吟着放松了身体，一手扶着他的腰，迎合他乱七八糟的抽插频率摇晃着屁股，主动地让腺体迎向阴茎。如此几次之后，Jared仿佛终于开窍，他突然用力咬住Jensen的乳头，挺身让阴茎不轻不重地压过敏感的腺体，Jensen的身体猛地颤抖起来，强烈的快感沿着脊椎冲入大脑，他尖叫着握紧了Jared的肩，用性感到近乎下流的嘶哑声音不停呢喃着“好棒”。  
“Jen，你好热，把我咬得这么紧……”Jared喘息着，舌尖还压在Jensen被吸得发肿的乳头上，双手紧紧抓着Jensen的臀瓣狠狠揉弄。他的话让Jensen的内壁又是一阵激烈地收缩，Jensen似乎很喜欢听他说这些，尽管并没有回应，然而呻吟声却愈发急促下流。  
可Jared只是说完这些就又忙着舔弄Jensen的乳头去了，他喜欢每次自己用力吮吸时Jensen发出的叫声和他收紧的内壁，快感拉扯着他的囊袋，Jensen总是这么饥渴地含着他的阴茎，让他忍不住想射在里面。  
显然喝醉的家伙已经不记得这个世界上还有一种叫做安全套的东西，而沉溺在快感中的Jensen似乎也忘了，快感让阴茎不断分泌出前液，弄得他的腹部几乎跟被润滑剂涂过的胸膛一样湿乎乎又黏答答。当Jared又一次将阴茎狠狠钉入他的肠道深处，发紧的囊袋抽搐着，他哽咽着，下意识想夹紧双腿，精液就这么射在了他和Jared的肚子上。而Jared则陡然狠狠掐住了他的腰，两人紧贴在一起的身体几乎找不到任何空隙，Jared的呼吸喷洒在他胸口，直到一分钟过后Jared握着阴茎从他身体里退出，他这才意识到Jared就这么射在了他的屁股里。  
老天，他居然没戴安全套。  
Jensen用力吞咽了一下。  
可他并不是因为懊丧自己忘记了安全套这回事，而是“Jared在他屁股里射精了”这件事让刚刚才射过的他又硬了。  
Jared重重压在了Jensen身上，喘息着，手指抚摸他汗湿的手臂，嘴唇贴着他的肩膀偷偷亲吻。  
“嘿，Jared。”  
“什么，Jen？”  
直到此时Jensen才发现Jared对他的称呼变了。他严肃地纠正：“叫我Jensen。”  
“好的，Jen。”醉鬼满口答应，唇舌却没闲着，偷偷从Jensen的肩膀吻到他的胸口，还隐隐有继续往下的趋势。  
“嘿，Jared。”  
“什么，Jen？”  
“我们昨天约会的时候打了一个赌，你输了。所以你今晚得在我屁股射三次才能睡。”  
Jensen发现，一旦开始撒谎了，就会忍不住一直撒谎。这实在太糟糕了，他一直是个诚实的人，可不能沾染上这种坏毛病。  
忙着吻Jensen的Jared闻言终于抬起头，盯着因为情欲而满脸通红的Jensen，问道：“我们打了什么赌？”  
“上帝……”Jensen忍不住呻吟了一声，“这不是我的重点……”他发现在这种时候要跟Jared进行一场正常的对话实在太困难了，索性伸手推起Jared，凑过去一边吻他一边抚摸他结实的腹部。他的手指顺着肌肉一路向下，最终握住了Jared的阴茎。  
“再做一次……”他含着Jared的嘴唇，低声呢喃，把舌头伸进了Jared嘴里。  
忙着回应Jensen的Jared自然没有机会拒绝。

 

40

Jared坐在床上，看着睡在他身边满身吻痕大腿根部还隐约有疑似精斑的东西的Jensen，脸上的表情好似被雷劈过一样。  
床头的闹钟显示现在是早上七点。  
他的头痛得要炸了。  
不过这些都不是重点。  
Jensen。吻痕。精液。睡在他身边。  
整理完这些关键词之后，Jared有种想一头撞死的冲动。  
跟Jensen上床也不是第一次，他害怕的不是这个。而是他还是个有勃起功能障碍的病人——如果奇迹出现，见到老板这种病就奇迹般自愈，这种借口也许放在这里还能继续蒙混过去——而他居然还射在了老板的屁股里。  
当然，这些还不是最糟糕的。  
现在是早上七点，他，Jared Padalecki，性别男，刚刚醒来。  
是的，尴尬的晨勃时间，发现这样一个老板睡在自己身边。  
Jared不得不匆忙下床，捂着他光溜溜的阴茎寻找卫生间。  
“浴室里有没用过的新毛巾，你要洗澡的话可以用那个。”  
背后突然传来Jensen的声音，吓得浑身僵硬的Jared第一反应居然是背过手捂住他光溜溜的屁股。身后接着又传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，等Jared再反应过来的时候，他的老板已经施施然从他身边走过，就这么赤裸裸地走向浴室。  
“呃……J-Jensen……”  
虽然这样太尴尬了，可Jared还是忍不住叫住了自己的老板。  
“什么？”Jensen表情平静地回过头，不解地看向他，然而视线却不知为何一下子又向下集中到了他的腿间。  
意识到Jensen在看哪里之后，Jared又连忙遮住了自己的下体。这来回几下把他折腾得满头是汗。  
“我昨晚是不是喝醉了？我……呃……有没有说什么奇怪的……”他想问自己是不是说了什么奇怪的话，或者做了什么奇怪的事——不过这点就算不问也已经显而易见。低头看着自己此刻还精神奕奕的小兄弟，他欲哭无泪，本想找个时间跟Jensen好好说明自己真的没有勃起方面的毛病，现在看来也完全不用解释了。  
“唔……没错。”Jensen点头，“还告诉我你是骗我的，你根本没有什么勃起障碍。”他说着顿了顿，在沉默的时间里又看回Jared的脸，“噢，对了，你还对我说你爱我。”  
又是一个谎。  
可面对清醒的Jared，Jensen不确定自己的谎言能不能骗倒他。担忧让他慢慢地开始脸红，而他自己对此却完全没有觉察。于是出现在Jared眼中的就是一个刚说完“你还对我说你爱我”就脸红的Jensen，他愣住了。已经完全不记得自己昨晚做过什么，说过些什么，然而从Jensen口中听到这句话还是把他吓得够呛。  
Jensen不会真的解雇他吧。  
可、可Jensen看起来似乎也没生气的样子。  
还脸红了。  
重点是，Jensen脸红了。  
Jared下意识抬手抓了抓头发，诡异地觉得自己的脸好像也开始烧起来了。五百万头怪物又开始在他脑子里怪叫起来，怂恿他索性大胆承认。  
“呃……是、是的，”Jared看着Jensen，原本满是错愕和胆怯的眼神在看进Jensen的眼睛时突然就变得温柔起来，他一直小心翼翼地暗恋着眼前这个人，满心欢喜，满心焦急，如果真的必须告白，他希望是在自己清醒的时候，而不是被对方当成一句喝醉后的胡言乱语，“我爱你。”  
原本还算镇定的Jensen听到这句话之后不知为何突然也慌了起来，他终于察觉到自己脸颊上的热度，四肢突然也变得不协调起来，好像不管放在哪里都很别扭。  
两个人就这么站在原地大眼瞪小眼了好一会儿，就在Jared觉得自己下一秒就要晕过去时，Jensen终于开口说道：“那、那你什么时候搬来和我一起住？”  
“我洗完澡就去叫车！”说着，风一样的男子Jared Padalecki风一样冲进了浴室。

 

FIN


End file.
